Blue Eyes
by Pinkuro
Summary: Após o último campeonato Tyson se fechou numa casca de ódio e pesar. O que ele fará quando a vida lhe dá uma inesperada segunda chance junto com antigo e esquecido amor de duas cores de cabelo? YAOI TYKA
1. É A Minha Vida

**Lina-chan13:** OIII gente da gente XDD fic nova minha o// Essa será diferente das minhas outras (espero) e quem sabe até das outras aqui na parte Beyblade fic em portugues do ffpontonet... hehehe tanto faz... Ela também ta um pouco mais dark, com Tyson como principal (alias ele tem olhos azuis nessa fic! XD), e em primeira pessoa na maioria das vezes acho, porque percebi que ia ficar melhor (tentei em 3ª mas não ficou do jeito que eu queria XD) mas espero que gostem!! agora os avisos e tals:

Sumário: Após o último campeonato Tyson não teve uma vida fácil, muito pelo contrário, e com isso ele se fechou numa casca de ódio e pesar, mas o que ele fará quando a vida lhe dá uma inesperada segunda chance junto com antigo e esquecido amor que tem duas cores de cabelo?

Warnings: Yaoi, má linguagem, personagens ooc, dark, etc

Pairing: Até agora só ta previsto pra ser Tyson e Kai... Mas pode ter mais com o decorrer do período...

Disclaimer: Beyblade pertence somente a Takao Aoki, e nada a mim... (lágrima emo)

XD Boa leitura!!

* * *

**Blue Eyes**

**Capítulo 1 É A Minha Vida**

Tudo começou há 10 anos atrás, eu não gosto de falar disso, mas na época eu tinha apenas 16 anos, foi quando enfrentamos um grande inimigo, nosso último na verdade, e que ameaçou o mundo inteiro. Foi logo depois do campeonato Justiça5 contra a BEGA, mas incomparavelmente mais difícil.

Essa luta matou não só vários de meus melhores amigos, mas como também meu querido irmão e avô. E foi aí que começou toda a desgraça, afinal, tentando levar a vida adiante enquanto os outros havia feito o mesmo, descobriram eu vivia sozinho, e como na época era menor de idade e não tinha outros parentes, teria que ir para um orfanato ou casa adotiva. E acabei indo mesmo mesmo, e foi horrível, afinal sempre me batiam, faltava comida alem de muitas e outras coisas horríveis... Então, finalmente 2 anos depois, quando completei a maioridade, finalmente consegui a dependência que eu tanto almejava.

Na época eu achava que era algo bom, mas logo descobri que era a mesma porcaria de antes...

Porque era uma porcaria?

Simples! Não tinha lugar casa.

Depois do problema que enfrentamos o mundo todo foi afetado gravemente e a economia de todos os paises caiu drasticamente, então eles economizavam (e ainda o fazem!) no possível e cobravam o mais alto preço que podem de tudo também.

E foi com isso que me aconteceu, eles queriam dinheiro e venderam minha casa, sem me falar, enquanto eu estava "fora" e nem se preocuparam em vê avisar ou de me dar um dinheiro extra ou um teto para garantir minha sobrevivência. Aposto que era porque não tinha esperança em mim trazendo dinheiro pro pais, então seria uma despesa, e não queriam isso, então cuidaram para se livrar de mim logo.. ou pelo menos foi o que pensaram... Bando de merda...

Não que minha vida seja uma maravilha, as vezes penso se não deveria ter morrido naquela época mesmo...

Porém.. Então eu fui procurar ajuda do meu amigo e na época, amado (afinal depois vi que o desgraçado não merecia meu amor, eu tratei de esquecê-lo) e único que eu sabia aonde se encontrava de certeza, e sabia como me comunicar com ele.

Sim, Kai. Eu Tyson Kinomiya, amava a Kai Hiwatari, mas não é a questão (mas eu BISSEXUAL não gay, descobri mais tarde, só pra ressaltar).

Kai nunca me demonstrou me amar como eu o amava, mas isso só foi me "dar na telha" liguei pra ele pedindo ajuda (In)felizmente, tudo que recebi de resposta do cara de duas cores diferentes de cabelo foi um "Tyson não me incomode com besteiras, estou muito ocupado" e desligou o telefone na minha cara, eu tinha falado que estava sem casa e precisava de ajuda urgente e tals, afinal depois do campeonato BEGA ele começou a dirigir a HIWATARI CORP. eu achei que ele pudesse... mas... sei la... talvez seja maldição que todos que dirijam a empresa e tenham o sobrenome "Hiwatari" sejam uns idiotas, cretinos, sem coração, frio, egoístas, filhos da puta... mas não importa... é só minha opinião... de qualquer jeito nunca mais falei com ele ou com qualquer outro membro.. até porque também nunca mais tive noticias deles...

Mas dá pra adivinhar onde cada um dos outros estão: Kenny e Daichi no céu, afinal morreram, lá vocês sabem quando... Eles, os Alls Stars, o único que sobreviveu foi o Rick e o Michael, Majestics também morreram, e outras equipes menos importantes também... Outras só ficaram com seqüelas graves fisicas ou mentais e/ou se separam, como a minha...

Mas de maneira geral nenhuma voltou a jogar Beyblade de novo, o jogo foi proibido em todos os países depois daquilo... Por medo que viesse outro inimigo e tals.. e também descobriram sobre as feras-bit e ficaram com medo... coisa assim... a minha Dragoon também, por exemplo, foi destruída e não tive oportunidade de reconstruí-la antes de ser proibido o jogo, e a minha fera-bit me abandonou depois daquilo... talvez por cansaço ou sei la... ou talvez eu não fosse mais digno dela.. Seria compreensível... As dos meus outros ex-companheiros eu não sei, mas provavelmente aconteceu a mesma coisa...

Contudo, quanto aos meus outros companheiros de equipe, como Hilary, eu ouvi um boato que ela namorava Kai, tomara que morram juntos aqueles dois... A vadia e o filho da puta... Não é um casal perfeito?... heheh

Ray deve estar na sua aldeia natal, provavelmente casado com a Mariah o Lee ou os dois (ele sempre foi meio safado) e com 15 crianças, com cada um dos dois... espera... se for 15 isso da... 1,25 crianças a cada ano o.o' Ray deveria estar muitooo ocupado mesmo huahauhaua mas isso é só teoria minha... Não tenho certeza... na verdade, provavelmente deve ter umas 10.. 1 por ano ta bom XD ... E trabalha ensinando crianças a lutar artes marciais ou Beyblade se lá foi tão longínquo e atrasado que não sabem ainda da notícia que foi proibido o Beyblade mundialmente...

E Max deve estar trabalhando de cientista aonde a mãe dele Judy trabalha, afinal ele se mudou pros EUA depois da última luta, não agüentou a morte do pai que foi assassino por ele...

Enquanto isso, eu morei um tempo na rua, mas com muito trabalho duro, bicos e empregos pra juntar dinheiro, eu consegui um lugarzinho pra morar, e depois disso já podia parar com os empregos ruins e arranjar um mais digno... Mas depois de muitos, arrumei um de garçom numa lanchonete/cafeteria, que é um dos meus empregos atuais.

Um dos porque também trabalho a noite de zelador em uma empresa de sei lá o que (já me disseram do que era, mas sempre esqueço! E é muito chato -.-!! mas pelo menos ganho dinheiro hehehe).

Alias para ser garçom ou zelador, é só fazer um curso que eles mesmos ensinam, porque não da muito trabalho e ninguém quer fazer e paga muito pouco... Mas eu tenho que aceitar trabalhos assim porque não consegui terminar o ensino médio, então é difícil arranjar emprego... Todos querem que tenham diploma de faculdade, experiência e bla bla bla... Esse mundo é um porre, pessoas são um porre...

Porém, logo consegui pra mim um apartamento um pouco maior e mais confortável, estou nele até hoje, fica numa vizinhança relativamente boa, boa localização e tem uma vista não muito feia... Até que não é muito ruim... heheh

E entre isso tudo, eu conheci algumas pessoas, amigos, ex amigos, namoradas, namorados, ex namoradas e ex namorados.. Também comecei a fumar nessa época, me faz sentir melhor um pouco dessa porcaria de vida... mas to parando, mas é porque gasta muito dinheiro... :P

Então, essa é minha vida atual, que se resume a trabalhar para pagar contas imensas, juros e impostos que só aumentam e trabalhar ainda mais... Ás vezes penso que seria mais fácil se eu arrumasse um trabalho melhor e até quase me animo nelas, mas daí eu me lembro que não tem muitos para alguém que não conseguiu completar escola como e, que não terminei o 2º grau, que foi quando tudo aconteceu...

E eu não tenho tempo, muito menos grana para terminar, afinal nada mais é de graça hoje é dia, muito pelo contrário...

Porque, por exemplo hoje, agora é uma da tarde... É a hora que eu geralmente acordo.. Eu fico a noite inteira trabalhando limpando aquela empresa lá e depois fico lá cuidado pra ninguém entrar... Acabo chegando em casa tarde da madrugada, quando acaba meu turno, e também acabo dormindo até tarde da manhã...

Então, eu to acordando pra mais um dia na minha vida... A diferença desse pros outros é que esse só ta começando mesmo... Suspiro... Perceberam que não me levantei de bom humor hoje né?

Bom, tenho que me levantar que já é tarde, senão vou me atrasar pro trabalho (que é a tarde toda) e se eu me atrasar sou demitido então eu só tomo uma ducha, coloco uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta de mangas curtas, então pego minha mochila com minhas coisas e vou. Geralmente eu como no trabalho, muitas pessoas fazem isso lá.. Assim eu economizo dinheiro...

Sabe eu tenho uma poupança no banco e sempre que eu posso eu guardo uma quantidade de dinheiro lá, é para emergências e se eu quiser comprar algo, e nesse momento eu estou economizando para, quem sabe, conseguir pagar um supletivo ou coisa assim... Isso custa por mês mais do os salários juntos dos meus 2 empregos na quinta potência..(Sim eu ainda me lembro disso...) alias eu uso matemática para ver o quanto vai dar de botar na poupança, se vai dar, quanto que eu economizo e faço com ele pra tudo dar certinho... claro que uma calculadora sempre ajuda...

Então eu pego um cigarro e acendo e saio de casa, e depois de uns 20 minutos de caminhada e eu encontro meu amigo, trabalhamos juntos, seu nome é Júlio (Rúlio se for escrever como se diz), ele é um mexicano que veio tentar uma vida nova e melhor aqui, tem pele morena e cabelos negros como eu, mas os dele são menores que os meus, (que estão nos ombros, quase sempre amarrados e tem umas franjas compridas caindo pelo olho), mas ele tem sotaque, um belo sotaque mexicano, pra combinar com aqueles lindos olhos daquele lindo rosto perfeito... Ta ele e eu já saímos... Mas hoje somos só amigos... como benefícios ocasionalmente...

Outro de meus amigos é Timmy, cara de cabelo loiro parafinado que gosta de surfar e não leva nada a sério, nos conhecemos num antigo emprego meu há alguns anos... Ele foi demitido antes de mim...

E sem ser esses dois, ainda a Cinthia, uma garota impulsiva, feliz e barulhenta. Quase sempre ta endividada e desesperada por dinheiro. Ocasionalmente pede emprestado aos amigos, mais nunca devolve... Em vez disso faz mais dívidas. Já namoramos, mas terminamos e agora somos so amigos. Mas a transa era demais!! Heheh... E ela tem longos cabelos castanhos, olhos cor de mel e um corpo curvilíneo e nisso inclui peitões e uma bunda firme e impinadinha XD.

Esse três são meus melhores amigos hoje em dia... tem mais alguns... só que não vejo nem ando tanto, nem gosto tanto...

Enquanto isso a caminho para o trabalho, Júlio e eu conversávamos sobre coisas da atualidade.

-Então, sabe, hoje nesse fim de semana eu sái e encontrei uma gata muitooo gostosaa!! Não tanto com quanto você né, mas tu sempree dá desculpa de trabalho e acabamos não fazendo nada...

-Ta, ela era gostosa e... – Voltando ao assunto que começou

-Ela transaa tão bem que acabei superexcitado!! E to até agora...

-Não.

-Porque não? –Ele fez uma carinha de cachorrinho sem dono.

-Não dá pra fazer agora.

-Dá pra fazer quando chegarmos lá... na dispensa... -eu não quero fazer isso no trabalho, ele sabe, porque insiste? ¬¬

-Já disse antes e vo dizer de novo... sem dessas coisas no meio do trabalho!

-Ah... pelo menos tentei né... – esse é o problema... –Mas então... 'ce não tava procurando uma pessoa pra morar contigo e te ajudar a pagar o aluguel? Como vai a busca?

-Ahn? Sei lá... não achei ninguém interessante... Eu não cancelei as buscas...

Bem, é que está difícil de pagar as contas então eu pensei em arranjar um companheiro de quarto (claro que a pessoa iria morar no quarto restante) daí a gente dividiria as contas. O problema é que todos eram muito esquisitos... Ou acabaram de sair de uma clinica de recuperação, ou do hospício ou eram só muito chatos e esquisitos mesmo...

Então, já estava procurando um a semanas, meses... e eu não encontrei ninguém que pareça bom... daí eu fiquei cansado e desisti... Simples...

-Só... qualquer coisa eu mando uma notícia... Mas, não tinhas conhecido uma gata aí numa festa que teve?

-Ah sim... mas ficamos só amigos... não vai rolar nada acho... – A Fiona, ou Fi como chamam ela, é legal.. tem um estilo parecido com com o meu, mas... um pouco mais feminino lógico... e tem um cabelo liso, preto com franjas – Porque?

-Nada não... mas falou com ela sobre isso?

-Não... a gente quase não se fala...

-Tenta... –Até que não é uma idéia tão ruim... e continuamos a caminhada para o trabalho.

Logo, o dia passou rápido, relativamente, muitos fregueses, fiquei ocupado o dia todo..

Depois eu limpei aquele treco e fiquei de vigia a noite toda e depois fui dormir quando já era quase de manhã. To morto!

_Continua no Próximo Capítulo..._

* * *

**Lina-chan13: **Gostaram?? Esse capítulo foi uma introdução a vida atual do Tyson por assim dizer... não planejo ficar muito nisso XD mas queria que percebessem como ele ta agora... deu né:D os outros vão aparecer do decorrer do tempo õ/ 

Mas bem... se gostaram (ou não) mandem review!! Por favor!! Me deixaram muito feliz e animada!!

Bjoss e Até o próximo cap!


	2. A Volta do Passado

**Blue Eyes **

**Capítulo 2 A Volta do Passado**

Eram umas ou 5 ou 6 da manhã quando eu acordei. Eu perdi o sono e daí não consegui dormir mais.

Eu tinha um mal pressentimento por alguma razão, não sei o que era, nem porque, só era, e eu não tenho dessas coisas, e não costumo crer nessas coisas. Mas hoje era diferente.. não sei porque só... Era...

Então eu só fiquei na cama, por horas, pensando. Apenas pensando.

Então, lá pelas 10 horas, 4 ou 5 daquele jeito, eu percebi que estava com fome, e resolvi fazer algo pra mim comer (sim eu tenho comida em casa!) mas não tenho muita, coisa na geladeira, então só fritei um ovo e tomei um suco pronto que tinha...

Depois disso eu fui dar um passeio para depois trabalhar...

* * *

(Longe Dali por outro Pov)

-Entao, encontrou? Tem certeza de que é ele mesmo?

-Sim tenho! Vamos lá! Faz tempo que não falamos com ele!

-Sim. Faz tempo mesmo né? Que saudades!

* * *

-Tyson vai trabalhar! 

Ta!

Eu tava conversando com o Julio nos fundos, não temos muitos clientes... até que o patrão me chamou.. eu suspirei, me levantei e fui.

Parece que entraram uns clientes novos. Um cara moreno de cabelo bem comprido e um loiro de cabelo curto que parecem ter mais ou menos minha idade... Por alguma razão ao vê-los meu coração começou a bater mais rápido. E me parecem familiares... Mas tudo não deve passar de impressão, não deve ser nada...

-Boa tarde! Posso ajudá-los? – Digo para eles com um sorriso. Tudo faz parte do ofício.

-Err... Bem... –Eles se entreolham com umas caras de confusão e decepção, e talvez vergonha... também não sei porque...

-Então? Se ainda não decidiram posso dar mais tempo e voltar depois...

-Na verdade Tyson nós... –Tyson? Ah sim, o cara de cabelo preto deve ter lido no meu crachá.

-Sim? –Tanto faz se me chamam pelo nome ou não. Apenas façam o pedido!

-Tyson, somos nós! Max e Ray! – O loirinho disse.. Mas não pode ser! Não pode!! Por-por quê?

-Desculpe, devem estar me confundindo com um outro Tyson, eu não... Conheço nenhum Max ou Ray... Eu vou dar um pouco mais de tempo pra vocês pensarem no que querem... –E sai dali, essa atmosfera estava me fazendo mal.

Notei que eles suspiram quando se entreolham e depois, olhando pra mesa, começam a falar de alguma coisa.

Eu sei que podem ser Max e Ray, mas eu só... Não quero ver eles! Não quero falar com eles! Não quer nada com eles droga! Eles sumiram sem deixar contato por anos e agora aparecem do nada! Não é justo! Não é justo droga!

-O que foi Ty? –Julio me pergunta parecendo preocupado.

-Nada, nada não...

-Tudo bem... – Júlio é assim, não se mete na nossa vida se a gente não quer... a única coisa que ele quer se meter em você é em outro lugar...

-Mas ann... Falou com a Fi?

-Han? –Fi?

-Sim... Sobre aquele negocio lá do apartamento la de dividir e tal... achei que fosse falar... mas se não falou tudo bem...

-Ah sim! a Fi! Claro –Dã- Eu vou falar com ela hoje... a gente combinou de se encontrar logo depois disso e logo antes la do meu outro emprego...

-Encontrar hein? ¬¬ -Ele leva a tudo a mal... eu já devia saber...

-É! Mas nada de mais... Você leva tudo pro segundo lado né?

-Sou homem, é a lei! –O que ele quis dizer com isso? ¬¬'

-Então eu não sou homem? ¬¬

-O que? –Ele me olhou com um olhar meio confuso – É meio a meio!

Depois disso eu dei um soco nele e fui fumar um pouco... Era meus 10 minutos de folga e o chefe mandou outra pessoa atender "eles"... Porque não quero dizer seus nomes...

Depois disso eles logo saíram.. Não sei por quanto tempo ficaram.. também não importa, contando que se vão logo! Eu não quero eles aqui! Eu não quero ver eles nunca mais! Não quero que eles vejam como minha vida é horrível, seria humilhante... eles lá na vidinha boa deles e eu aqui batalhando pra cada centavo que eu ganho... não é justo droga! Pode ser que tenhamos sido amigos um dia, mas isso foi a muito tempo.. eu os odeio agora, odeio por serem o que são, por terem o que tem e por viverem como vivem. Alem disso, foram eles que saíram, sem contato, abandonando tudo para trás! Não podem querer que eu esqueça e os perdoe e voltemos a ser amigos... o que, ainda bem que perceberam e saíram com as mesmas pernas que entraram!

E por falar em sair, é minha hora de sair... vou me encontrar com a Fi e falar com ela sobre...

Não pode ser... ali na frente são eles! Os idiotas não saíram! Aaaargh!!

Eles estão no meu caminho de ir então eu só caminho friamente na direção deles de olhos fechados com minha mochila nas costas.

-Tyson... – Max diz com um tom triste... agora estão triste? Hmf eu estive sozinho e sem dinheiro por anos, tentei os procurar por meses antes de desistir e eles e eles estão tristes? Idiotas...

-Me deixem em paz... Não ficaram assim por muitos anos? Agüentem um pouco mais... não pode ser tão ruim... –Disse tentando parecer frio, mas provavelmente tinha mais raiva que frieza. Mas não importa, a mensagem foi enviada.

-Tyson... – O Ray disse. Sério eles não sabem falar nada além disso? –Queremos reunir o time de novo... Sabe nós... –Eu comecei a rir nessa hora, uma risada maníaca mas eu não pude evitar – O que foi? Por que você está agindo assim Tyson?

-Vocês _querem_? Engraçado... porque quando _Eu_ quis ver vocês, quando _Eu_ ajuda e procurei vocês, não consegui encontrá-los, vocês não queriam ser encontrados... –no começo tava meio rindo ainda, mas a partir daqui eu falo duro e sério – Me deixaram sozinho e na rua, e agora falam de mim?

-De-desculpa... – É o Ray com aquele ar de bom menino de sempre...

-Agora é tarde... apenas não apareçam mais na minha vida e ficará tudo bem... –Dou as costas e vou. Achu que os dois abaixam as cabeças. Sei la.

-Ei Tyson! Por acaso você não sabe aonde está o Kai sabe? Não conseguimos acha-lo! –Max gritou pra mim.

-Não lê os jornais? –Eu grito de volta. Kai sempre aparece nos jornais. E saio dali pra me encontrar com a Fi.

* * *

(Ray Pov) 

--Ei Tyson! Por acaso você não sabe aonde está o Kai sabe? Não conseguimos acha-lo! –Max gritou pra Tyson que se afastava depois do duro que nos disse, mas sei la... talvez esteja certo por um lado, por outro talvez tenha sido duro demais... mas... acho que a vida dela é dura demais...

-Não lê os jornais? –Ele gritou de volta, sem virar o rosto, apenas levantando-o de leve... Mas não sei o que quer dizer com isso. Assim fomos numa banca e compramos um jornal, quem sabe tinha uma pista lá.

-Olha!- Qual foi nossa surpresa quando vimos Kai na primeira pagina! Parece que ele é o presidente de uma empresa... Hiwatari Corp... não sabia disso... quando isso aconteceu? desde quando? Desde quando acabamos com aquele inimigo? Hmn...

-Bom, parece que agora sabemos o que o Tyson quis dizer! –Max dizer pra mim olhando o jornal.

-Eu não falo com ele. Nem ligo pra lá –Ligar pra marcar hora.. nem pensar... coisas assim me dão medo..

-Não é justo... T.T

* * *

-Tyson!! Há Quanto tempo! – Ela corre acenando a mão, eu estou parado com as mãos nos bolsos encostado em um poste. 

-Oi Fi! – Eu desencosto do poste, ainda com as mãos nos bolsos.

-Demorei?

-Não, não... Eu cheguei cedo até, para a hora que marcamos, mas mesmo assim mal tive que esperar e você já chegou... n.n –Max e Ray... Me fizeram querer ficar bem longe deles...

-Poisé... Acabei fugindo do meu chefe... Então agora estou desempregada! Não sei o que vou fazer... mas não dava mais pra continuar... aquele... argh! Porque homens são assim? se aproveitando sempre de mulheres, achando que somos frágeis e sensíveis e medrosas ein? Mas não importa! Porque agora não tenho como pagar mais minhas contas!

-Desempregada? Pensei que tivesse dois empregos...

-Tenho! Mas sabe como são as coisas... sem estudo, sem trabalho bom, sem maneira de pagar as contas! – Lembro que da primeira vez que nos falamos, ela falou que perdeu os pais e o irmão a 10 anos... e foi parar num orfanato também. A vida foi injusta com ela.

-Bom... se ajudar... tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer... –Ela se vira para mim.. Parece curiosa e quem sabe.. interessada...

_Continua no Próximo Capítulo..._

* * *

**Lina-chan13-**Esse capítulo fico um pouco diferente do primeiro... menos narrativo né? Mas não ficou pior espero... XD fico como eu queria... Não dava pra ser diferente... XP 

Ah eh... pra quem não gosto dos Ocs... cada um tem o seu dever... a Fi eu não ia botar... mas daí eu pensei numa coisa e não dava pra botar nem o Julio, nem o Timmy, nem a Cinthia... e não dava pra substituir... Eu queria a Cinthia pra uma coisa... XDD Mas esperemos apenas que eles apareçam logo né? E que os velhos amigos se reúnam todos de uma vez certo? heheheh

Então... só resta perguntar...Gostaram? Então mandem reviews por favor! Deixem uma autora feliz! se não gostaram, ou qualquer coisa também, só não precisam ser malvados ta??

_Bjosss:#_


	3. Mudanças e Oportunidades

**Blue Eyes**

**Capítulo 3 Mudanças e Oportunidades**

-Bom... se ajudar... tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer... –Ela se vira para mim.. Parece curiosa e quem sabe.. interessada...

-O que é?

-Bem... É que... sabe... Eu to precisando de alguém pra dividir o apartamento... claro que tem mais um quarto livre... E, não encontrei ninguém que preste, daí eu lembrei de você! Que tal?

Ela começa a olhar com uma cara de "ele ta armando alguma coisa" pra mim, talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia isso... Não não.. agora já ta feito! E alem disso... ela até que fica bonitinha desse jeito buahahaha

Mas o que é que to pensando?

-Tudo bem! –O que?

-O que?

-Tudo bem! –Ela repete – Eu aceito! É mesmo uma boa idéia. Meu atual e único emprego é suficiente pra dividir um aluguel e as outras contas de se viver junto... e eu entendo porque não pediu antes, não nos conhecemos tão bem e a tanto tempo assim. mas mesmo assim a tempo e de forma suficiente para eu te achar um cara legal e querer e aceitar ir morar com você!

-Ah.. O que?

-Haha! Bobo!-Ela me da um soco de leve no braço e a gente ri juntos. Eu realmente não entendi muito do que ela disse... xP

* * *

(Ray Pov)

- Coragem Ray! Coragem!! É só o Kai! O nosso frio e solitário e apavorante ex companheiro de equipe... não tem porque ter medo dele... n.n''

-Aham... se é assim porque VOCÊ não ligou pra ele hein Max? ¬¬

-Porque ele me dá medo!

-A ta ¬¬ - Covarde!! –Suspiro- Mas tem razão! Não há porque ter medo dele... já se passaram tantos anos.. ele provavelmente mudou muito! como nós!

-É mesmo!

-Bem, só saberemos se você ligar não é?

-É ¬¬'

Eu pego o telefone e disco o número da empresa do Kai. A secretária atende.

-Alô! Eu gostaria de falar com Kai Hiwatari...? –Pronto, é agora ou nunca...

* * *

-Então, agora estamos comemorando... A nova parceira do Tyson!!! –Timmy disse bebendo um gole de sua cerveja. 

-Como ele consegue já estar bêbado sendo que acabou de começar a noite? Oo' – Fi pergunta do meu lado. o Timmy ta do meu esquerdo.

-É o dom dele minha cara... –Eu a respondo.

-Uhull!!! Ele a chamou de minha cara! Vai dar casamento!!

-Cala a boca! Somos apenas amigos! –Bato na cabeça desse bebum com minha mão.

Estamos num bar, além de Timmy, Fi e eu. está o Júlio, a Cinthia, e umas 2 amigas da Fi.

A.. hoje é domingo, não tenho trabalho a noite...

A noite foi divertida, hoje de tarde Fi e eu empacotamos as coisas e fomos juntos pro que será nosso apartamento.

Mas no caminho da última, ela parou e ficou olhando pro prédio, parecia pensar, tão concentrada, séria... resolvi perguntar no que pensava.

-Nada só que... –Ela começou a responder.

-O que?

-Não vai começar de novo vai?! ò.ó

-Não não... continue...

-Parece bom demais pra ser verdade... só isso... n.n Muito obrigada.

-De.. nada... n.n –Por um momento fiquei preocupado, mas parece que ainda tem algo de errado.. neh.. não deve ser nada...

Momentos depois já estamos sentados no sofá, eu estou embaixo, ela está em cima, ambos com a barriga virada pra cima. Não fazendo nada demais, apenas fumando (sim ela fuma também xP) o mesmo cigarro enquanto conversamos.

Sabe, são momentos como esse, aquele do bar, que fazem a vida valer a pena... nesses últimos anos eu aprendi isso.. valorizar as pequenas coisas... Claro que.. se for fazer isso sempre com cada coisa pequena que eu tiver, vou fazer isso com tudo e sempre! -.-"" mas dá pra entender...

Mas bem, ficamos assim por horas, até que caímos no sono. Quer dizer, até que eu cai no sono...

_Eu estava num lugar escuro... Não sabia bem aonde. Não conseguia me mexer._

_Queria gritar, mas também não podia. _

_De repente, eu consegui, abri meus olhos. E vi uma silhueta, porque não conseguia ver perfeitamente. _

_-Tyson! Agüenta por favor! Não me faça te perder! Não de novo! por favor! Não! –Era essa pessoa, mas, apesar da voz me parecer familiar, eu não conseguia reconhecer.. só via aqueles cabelos azulados. Essa pessoa estava chorando ao meu lado, praticamente em cima de mim. Mas eu não conseguia me mexer, eu queria gritar, falar algo pra ele, que estava bem, que não ia abandona-lo. Não sei bem porque iria dizer isso, mas senti que devia dizer._

_-Tyson... eu não posso viver sem você... por favor.. eu.. te amo... _

_Ele parecia tão desconsolado... de repente senti águas sairem dos meus olhos, um sentimento no meu coração, algo quente começou a aparecer também. eu não queria abandona-lo, queria ficar com ele. não entendia porque. Mas queria._

_E finalmente, eu consegui falar algo..._

_-Eu também te amo... _

_Mas não adiantou nada, ele continuou chorando como se não tivesse acontecido nada. _

_E logo ficou pior, ele começou a gritar e um barulho agudo começou a se ouvir..._

_-TYSON!!!! _

Eu acordo de súbito sentando no... sofá? É estou no sofá ainda...

-TYSON!!!! –Me viro e vejo que é a Fi, e meu despertador ligado dando aquele seu som agudo e irritante –Finalmente! To gritando a tempos e você não acorda! ¬¬

-Sério?... nossa... Eu tava tentando um sonho muito estranho! –E bota estranho nisso! .-.

-Bom... então ta... eu vou indo pro meu trabalho que já to atrasada, e é bom você se arrumar também pra não se atrasar e desliga essa porra desse despertador que não sei como desliga-lo!

-Ta...

-Tchau!

-Tchau... –E ela saiu correndo, fechando a porta (sem trancar) ao sair.

Depois de uns segundos, eu finalmente me levanto. Eu vou pro banheiro.

Abro a torneira para lavar meu rosto, mas antes disso eu me olho no espelho, noto que meu rosto está molhado, inchado, e meus olhos estão vermelhos. E... parte da coisa "molhada" do rosto parece que está saindo dos olhos... Isso que eu chamo de Sonho Realista...

Mas... foi tão estranho... e é coisas assim que a gente começa a pensar até que pode ser um sinal... Mas não pode ser não é?

É só um sonho...

Um bobo e estranho sonho...

* * *

(Longe Dali por outro Pov) 

Que ligação estranha... Nunca pensei que fosse receber...

Mas quem sabe...

Nunca se sabe quando se irá receber uma segunda chance...

Não vou desperdiçá-la...

_Continua no próximo capítulo..._

* * *

**Lina-chan13:** Cap 3 up!! XD gostaram gostaram? Eu gostei!! Mas eu sou suspeita né heheheheh 

Bom, a partir daqui eu já sei o que vou fazer pelo menos até o capítulo 20 (fiz um guia de caps) mais ou menos XP legals né?:D

Bom.. é isso... ficou um pouco pequeno... mas não importa... vou tentar fazer maior... e vocês tentem mandar uma maior quantidade de reviews ok? E me deixem felix :)

Tchau tchau;;;


	4. Sonhos e Pesadelos

**Blue Eyes**

**Capítulo 4 Sonhos e Pesadelos **

Mais um dia hoje de trabalho hoje... Tenho a impressão que será um dia comum, apesar daquele sonho estranho...

Sabe, a muito muito tempo atrás, lá pra dez anos pra ser mais exato, eu tive um sonho bem estranho, o sonho mais estranho da minha vida.

Eu sonhei que eu estava num lugar bem colorido. Tipo uma sala se você pegar as 7 cores do arco-iris e derramar tudo num balde só e jogar contra parede. Era assim em toda a volta.

Eu andei pra ver se vi algo. Eu comecei a encontrar rostos, vultos negros de pessoas conversando... eram meus amigos e família...

Mas assim que pude vê-los eles começaram a ficar vermelhos, como se estivessem sendo tingidos com tinta... Ouvi um grito, seguido de um estrondo e o chão desabou e eu caí.

Quando pude ver, estava tudo negro, sem ninguém perto de mim.

Mas eu me levantei e comecei a andar.

Mas sem conseguir ver nada, eu tropecei e cai. Disse um ai em voz alta.

Então ouvi alguém dizer com uma voz assustadora: "Você sente dor? Vou fazer você sentir dor! Como nunca sentiu antes!"

Então vi todo aquele negro à minha volta indo para cima de mim como um monstro, e tinha até uma boca. E deixava todo aquele colorido de antes. Comecei a me apavorar.

Eu falei com voz tremula: "Vo-você matou el-eles não foi? Você matou meus amigos e-e a-a minha fa-família?"

Então ele começou a rir e disse: "Garoto esperto" e riu mais, comecei a gritar, então, obscureceu a minha vista.

Alguns dias depois o pesadelo se tornou realidade. E minha vida mudou pra sempre.

As vezes eu penso que esse sonho pode ter sido um aviso da Dragoon que sentia algo terrível vindo. Ou talvez refletisse seu medo quando sentiu isso.

Ou quem sabe foi só meu medo de mudanças. Afinal Kai tinha ido embora. Não queria mais ninguém indo. Já estava difícil suportar ele longe...

E por muito tempo foi.

Sorte que esse tempo já passou. Não preciso mais dele. Não mais. Não preciso de ninguém.

Também não quero mais ver ninguém de antes. Ele me lembra um passado que não quero lembrar... mas acho que tem alguém que não entende isso...

Afinal estou trabalhando numa boa e vejo ELE escondido... ou tentando pelo menos, mas com os anos vejo, perdeu a experiência acho... Por que se esconder atrás de um vaso.. ou lixeiro ou caixa de correio... Ai Ray... Entendo sua perspicácia, deve querer descobrir onde moro e ir até lá pra falar comigo sem eu ter pra aonde fugir... Mas eu também tenho perspicácia... E não vou deixar você me pegar...heheh

Vou despistá-lo. E para isso tenho um plano! Fingir que não notei! E não vou voltar pra casa até tarde da madrugada... Vou cansá-lo na minha rotina muahahaha!! Pra ele ver como minha vida é "maravilhosa"!...

Afinal de contas, ele sumiu depois daquilo... Nunca entendi por que... Não é que o culpe mais... Nunca entendi porque e, além disso, se ele estivesse junto, minha vida poderia ter sido outra. Claro que tento não me apegar muito com o passado, mas certas coisas são impossíveis de deixar passar e ignorar, coisas que marcam fundo, e essa é uma delas, obviamente.

Então, depois de um longo dia... eu finalmente volto pra casa... cansado... acho que já desistiu... Espero porque estou cansado demais pra qualquer coisa...

* * *

(Ray Pov) 

Max deve estar se divertindo muitoo lá fazendo sabe-se-la-o-que, no hotel... ¬¬' enquanto isso eu fiquei com a parte chata de seguir o Tyson, e estou fazendo isso desde de tarde! E já é madrugada! Meu deus ele não para não? Bom já entendi porque ele tava de mal humor...

Mas, na verdade, isso tudo é entender a vida dele. O que ele ta passando. Eu entendo agora porque ele nos afastou naquela hora, deve estar magoado por temos estado longe sem avisar... Mas eu estou arrependido. E Max também! tenho certeza que essa é uma das razoes pela qual ele veio me procurar, apesar dele ter dito outra coisa...

Bom.. Enquanto isso eu fico aqui perseguindo o Tyson... fico surpreso apenas dele não ter notado e vindo brigar comigo ou até de ninguém mais notar ou até de ninguém chamar a polícia... Ainda não devo ter perdido o talento! Ao contrario do Tyson claro...

* * *

Bocejoooo ;O

Sonoooo ;O

Sim, esse é só mais um dia normal ;)

Não, não normal não... Afinal tenho alguém morando comigo agora... Porque estou ficando nervoso? aargh não deve ser nada... u.ú é porque é algo novo, coisas novas nos deixam nervosos. E faz muito tempo que não moro com alguém...

Falando nisso... será que ela está dormindo? Acho sim... então acho que é melhor ter cuidado para não acordá-la!

-Tyson! Como foi o trabalho? –Alguem diz enquanto eu fecho a porta devagar para acordar a Fi?

-Gaaah!! Que susto! Eu achei que você estivesse dormindo!

-Bom, eu estava... mas daí eu acordei como fome e decidi comer algo... Eu fiz uns ovos quer?

-Gaaa... –Aticula Tyson! Só assim você consegue formar palavras! –Claro! Obrigado!

Ela sorri pra mim e me da um prato, sentamos juntos e começamos a comer.

-Entao, como foi seu dia? –Pergunto enquanto comemos

-Trabalhei e procurei um outro trabalho o resto do dia... E você?

-Fui seguido por um ex-amigo que não via há mais de dez anos.

-Hmn... legal...

E continuamos comendo. Fi terminou primeiro. O que é estranho porque eu comi um e ela comeu dois...

-Terminei também. –Disse logo depois. Fi estava sentada ao meu lado me esperando.

-Dexa que eu levo... –Disse ela se aproximando de mim para pegar o prato.

Ela vira o rosto para o meu. Ta perto, muito perto... E não ajuda o fato de termos fechado o olhos devagar e começado a aproximar os rostos...

Meu coração ta batendo mais forte...

Muito forte...

E tem algo quente encostando-se à minha boca...

* * *

(Ray Pov) 

Consegui! Consegui! Finalmente é de madrugada e eu estou morto mais eu consegui descobrir aonde ele mora!!!

-Ele mora num lugar pequeno! –Digo ao Max, jogado na cama, ao lado da dele.

-Reflete a vida dele, pelo que você falou... –Ele me diz, digitando algo no laptop dele.

-Sim... –Me faz pensar...

-Durma Ray, prepare-se para amanhã... o dia D

Até amanhã Tyson!

_Continua no Próximo Capítulo... _

* * *

**Lina-chan13:** Bom, vocês já sabem o que esperar no próximo capitulo! Heheheh XD mas espero que tenham gostado e que isso ajude a ficar ansiosos pelo próximo! Mandem review (por favor!!!) e até lá!! T+ 


	5. Conseqüências de Decisões

**Blue Eyes**

**Capitulo 5 Conseqüências de Decisões **

(Ray Pov) 

Ta! É o dia D, um domingo! Geralmente ninguém trabalha num domingo, e é de manhã, e pelo que eu notei na minha perseguição, ele não trabalha de manhã. Então é agora ou nunca!

Max bate toca a campainha da porta, eu fico atrás vendo o que acontece.

Alguém está abrindo, parece uma mulher, ta séria parece, usa calça jeans meio larga e meio desbotada pelo tempo, com uma camisa preta com algo escrito em branco, meio apertada de manga curta com decote.

-Não queremos nenhum biscoito, obrigada! – Ela faz que vai fechar, mas antes de conseguir, Max bota o pé naquele lugar.

-Não vendemos biscoito! Estamos aqui pra falar com Tyson. Por favor!

Ela faz uma cara de "será mesmo? ¬¬" sabe, de desconfiada. E daí segura a porta e grita.

-Esperem um instante, ele está no banho – e então se vira para trás - Tyson, visita pra você!!

-DIZ QUE NÃO QUEREMOS NENHUM BISCOITO!!-Ele grita em resposta. Qual é o problema deles com vendedores de biscoitos? ¬¬

-Eles dizem que não são! E que querem te ver!

* * *

Não são vendedores de biscoito? Querem me ver?

Então só podem ser...

Não! Não pode ser! Eu o despistei! aaargh! Mas acho que pode ter outras maneiras de descobrir aonde alguém mora T.T

Bom... Tudo bem... Por mais que não queira... agora é tarde demais... vou falar com eles. E já to acabando esse banho mesmo...

-Sério? Diz então que já to acabando! –Respondo então sem demora pra Fi.

-Ta!

Pouco tempo depois, eu saio do banheiro de cabelo molhado e rosto sério olhando pra eles. Eles estão sentados no sofá olhando as coisas enquanto Fi rói as unhas distraidamente com os pés na mesinha de centro e o cotovelo da outra mão no encosto de braço da poltrona.

-Então... Já não dissemos que não queríamos nenhum biscoito? –Digo com uma cara brava só pra amolar XP

-QUAL O PROBLEMA DE VOCÊS COM VENDEDORES DE BISCOITOS? E PORQUE ACHAM QUE A GENTE TEM CARA QUE VENDE ISSO?! –Ray grita, nervoso. Parece que os anos com a Mariah e o Lee não fizeram bem pra paciência e o humor dele... hehehe

-Ele só ta amolando... –Fi responde por mim –Eu tenho que comprar umas coisas, já volto. – E saí, acho que percebeu que era particular entre nós...

-Ta... –Disse logo antes dela bater a porta.

-Então acho que somos só nós... –Digo a eles sentando onde Fi estava.

-Poisé... –Max diz, Ray está de bico com rosto virado pra janela (que fica do lado oposto à porta).

-Então.. Digam logo o que querem... –Me afundo na poltrona, olhos fechados e braços cruzados. Um cigarro ia bem agora!

-Bem Tyson... –Ray começa... parece que se acalmou – Max me chamou... Sabe... Esse mês vai fazer 13 anos que nós conhecemos...

Tudo isso? uau! Mas peraí... O que isso tem a ver? Ò.ó

-Ta e daí?

-E daí que... –Max começou a falar – Eu percebi que.. Nós costumávamos ser tão amigos! E de repente puff! Tudo se acabou como se não significasse nada! –A culpa é de quem? ¬¬ - Eu sei que todos somos culpados disso! – Nós não, unicamente vocês - E então... Eu queria que nós nos reencontrássemos e tentássemos reatar essa amizade há 10 anos perdida!

-Aham... ta... entendi... mas... Por que? –Sério... dez anos longe... DEZ porque só agora deu na telha? Deve ter acontecido algo... ou isso ou eles devem ser muito burros mesmo u.u

-Por que Por que? –Max pergunta –pelo jeito, ele não mudou muito né?!

-Porque disso tudo?! Por que agora?! Porque só agora?!

Max abaixa a cabeça e fica meio triste, eu digo um "na?" confuso, e realmente to!

-Porque... Porque... Só agora tive coragem... –An? Ta agora o Ray faz uma expressão triste também - Sabe, depois da luta que tivemos contra o nosso inimigo, eu fugi daqui do Japão... Aonde lutamos tão arduamente... eu estava com medo, traumatizado, e.. Não conseguia ficar aqui.. Nem perto, então eu fiquei nos EUA, com minha mãe, estudando com ela... Eu fiz tratamento, mas mesmo assim não consegui voltar, nem chegar perto. E com tempo acabei esquecendo. Só agora consegui superar e vir aqui, voltar aonde tudo começou...

Eu fiquei um tempo em silencio depois disso. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Eu não sabia o que pensar! Ta, esse tempo todo eu achei que eu era o único que não teve uma vida fácil. Ta certo que o Maxnao teve uma vida comparada minha, mas ele teve os seus problemas. Eu admito isso. mas ainda assim...

-Não existia telefone? Ou também não podia fazer isso? Ou escrever uma carta avisando? E quer dizer que somos tão sem importância pra você que você esqueceu é? –Falei o que pensava...

-Não é que... –Ele parecia não saber o que falar. Huh. ¬¬

-Não entendeu Tyson! Você sabe que todos nós tivemos problemas! Você teve sua vida, Max teve seu psicológico! Os dois são tão ruins quanto! Não sei quanto ao Kai, mas eu também tive problemas! Depois daquilo, eu estava confuso, não sabia o que fazer, mas queria superar, então voltei pra minha vila antiga, eu ia voltar logo, mas quando cheguei lá, qual foi minha surpresa quando descobri que estavam mais pobres do que nunca! Então não vi escolha a não ser ficar la para ajuda-los! Desculpe não ter avisado, mas sabe como é ruim a situação de lá! Com o tempo eu fiquei envergonhado, sem coragem de voltar pelo que vocês me diriam, afinal eu tinha abandonado vocês todos na hora que mais precisavam e não falei nada! Não sabia que todos tinham feito o mesmo que eu... e lá eu... eu... –Seus olhos pareciam se formar lágrimas... O que foi que a Mariah fez? Ou o Lee? Ou os dois?

-O que houve? Tem algo a ver com o Mariah e/ou o Lee?

-Bem... sim... –Ele suspirou, Max também olhava fixamente, acho que não sabia disso...

-Bom... Eu comecei a namorar a Mariah, e logo ficamos noivos mas... quando contei pro Lee ele não aceitou isso! ele logo tentou me conquistar durante todo o noivado! e o noivado foram dois meses completos! E antes de Mariah e eu nos casarmos, ele conseguiu! Logo nós dois viramos amantes! Por muito tempo durante meu casamento com Mariah éramos! E ela nem desconfiou! Pelo menos por alguns meses... 16 pra ser mais exato... E quando descobriu isso, ela tentou me conquistar para ela ser a única! Mas não dava porque eu amava os dois!! E isso aconteceu durante anos e anos...

Meu deus no que ele se meteu?? E por que isso não me surpreende nem um pouco??

-daí... Aconteceu o que Lee mais temia, Mariah engravidou... Ainda por cima foram 5 de uma vez! Depois mais cinco, depois mais cinco, depois mais cinco de uma vez T.T ... e quando os terceiros quíntuplos nasceram, aconteceu o Lee mais queria, mas o que eu mais temia... Mariah fugiu! Ela disse que se fosse pra agüentar os filhos comigo, ou não ter eu mais também não ter os filhos, num bilhete de despedida, ela preferia não ter a mim... e deixou a mim e a Ray com os 15 capeti... quer dizer bebês... Até que, quando eles estavam quase completando um ano, Lee não agüentou e se matou... disse no bilhete de adeus que não os agüentava também e que nos encontraríamos no outro mundo, ambos diziam que me amavam...

Duas palavras: Minha Nossa! Ele continua.

-Eu continuava a criar os demonioz... quer dizer meus filhos, Max chegou na vila, eu os deixei com algumas babás que eu paguei com o salário de 5 anos para que concordassem a ficar com eles, que já têm 4, 5 e 6, anos, as idade malditas... –Ok... agora isso tudo ta me assustando... e eu nem to falando do Ray estar completamente azul!

-Bom... Agora eu sei o que é estar sem palavras... –Estou mesmo... O que digo a ele? Bom, ele eu perdôo... ele já pagou os pecados com esses er... 15 filhos. Não que eu goste deles, espero nunca vê-los na vida! Mas simpatizo com eles... Quando estão bem longe de mim, lógico...

Ele funga o nariz em dois "snifs". Uma gota aparece atrás de minha cabeça..

-Quer... um ombro amigo? –Ele assente, eu dou um abraço e ele encosta a cabeça no meu ombro... e tem gente que ME acha gay... coitado... –Pronto pronto... eles tão longe... é só não voltar pra lá!

-É... mas eu sou pai deles... eu amo a vila demais pra temer ela ser destruída por eles...

Dessa vez Max se levanta de onde estava, ele que estava tão chocado que se paralisou todo, concerteza não sabia de nada disso XD, pára dizer:

-Não se preocupe Ray! Do jeito que você falou, concerteza quando voltares eles já estarão mortos! E a vila intacta!

O Ray ficou a cara chocada depois disso. Olhos bem abertos, e saiu dos meus braços. Ele tentou falar algo Mas tudo que saiu foram "ma-mas é-é e-eles não.." mas depois pensou um pouco e se sentou. Acho que viu que Max tinha razão...

-Ta... mas voltando pro assunto anterior... Tyson... então o que você... –Max fala, inseguro, tentando mudar de assunto provavelmente.

Eu nada respondo, realmente não sei o que fazer. Tem uma parte de mim que quer revê-los, que quer vê-lo de novo, e voltar a ser amigos... mas tem outra que... tem medo disso tudo... E não os suporta por tudo o que houve no passado!

-Sabe, no passado, 10 anos atrás, depois que vocês sumiram, devem saber que vovô e Hiro morreram, meu pai foi declarado desaparecido, o que não vale muita coisa... ele nunca voltou o que quer dizer que deve estar morto, e eu fiquei um tempo morando na minha antiga casa... mas depois tive que mudar, sabe porque? – ambos abanaram a cabeça, eu continuei a falar – Descobriram que eu tava morando sozinho e me tiraram de lá, fui para um orfanato. E lá era horrível, era pobre, nem todos os dias a gente comia, e os caras de lá sempre nos batiam depois de bêbados, ou coisas piores. Quando eu finalmente consegui maioridade, 2 anos depois, eles me tiraram de la, mas haviam vendido a minha casa pra conseguir dinheiro. Então fiquei na rua. Não sabia aonde estavam, apenas o Kai, mas ele nem quis falar comigo nem adiantava procurar vocês... então, eu morei na rua por uns tempos, fiz uns bicos até que consegui comprar um apartamento de 2 cômodos. Logo melhorei e consegui comprar esse. Nunca consegui completar escola então não consigo trabalhos bons e tenho que me virar com dois merrequinhas.

Eles ficam em silencio quando eu termino.

-Entendem agora não? Como vocês querem que eu simplesmente esqueça tudo? –Eu me levanto e falo alto e rispidamente. Ray então se levanta, mas parece calmo.

-Não queremos que esqueça Tyson! A gente entende! Sério! Todos nos arrependemos de algo! Todos cometemos erros um dia... não só nós, você também! lembre-se... só pedimos que nos dê uma chance...

Eu viro a cabeça e suspiro.

-O problema é o Kai? Olha... eu sei o que tinha entre você e ele... só... não pode deixar isso interferir, nunca interferiu antes! –Logicamente ele não sabe do que ta falando.

-Por favor Tyson! Só... fique por alguns minutos! Se sentir-se incomodado pode sair... duvido que isso aconteça, afinal planejei muitas coisas divertidas pra nossa festa de re-encontro! –Max diz tentando animação.

-É uma festa? O.o

-Bom... é mais um menos, só entre nós. Primeiro a gente conversaria só os bladebreakers. Depois os nossos antigos amigos, tipo All Starts, White Tigers, Bega, Dinastia F, etc.. Os que estão vivos e em perfeita saúde fisica e mental, claro... Teria comida e bebida de graça! E os lugares do primeiro e do segundo são diferentes... –Max explica pra mim.

-Hmn... ta... dexo pensar por um momento... –Posso sair se me icomodar ou for muito chato... comida e bebida de graça hmn... por que não? –Ta bom então... Quando é... u.u

-É daqui a algumas poucas semanas, será num domingo, no fimzinho da tarde, aqui nesse convite está tudo detalhado –Ele me entrega o papel, que eu pego.

-Ok... –Tenho um mal pressentimento sobre isso...

_Continua no Próximo Capítulo..._

* * *

**Lina-chan13:** Tadinhos... Todos sofreram... Mas agora to mudando de opinião, não acho mais que o Tyson sofreu mais... Pobre Ray... hauiahuahua

Pois sabem, é tradição fazer o Ray ter 15 filhos, e tradições não devem ser quebradas não concordam? XD

E os anos deles se conhecerem, eles se conheceram quando ele tinha 13... (lembra daquele eps 13 velas? XD) na terceira ele tinha 15, e o inimigo eles enfrentaram um ano depois quando ele tinha 16, ou seja, ele tem 26 anos, agora... fazendo essa continha direito. Dá 13 certo? Afinal, 10 mais 3 das três temporadas anterios igual 13. Né? XD eu ia colocar um número inteiro da tabuada do 5, tipo 10 ou 15, mas dae eu fiz essa conta aí... deu um pouco de trabalho porque sempre dava resultados diferentes... (eu sei, eu sei, burra... ) :S mas só precisava da linha de pensamentos certa...(que eu encontrei, espero) xD

E falando em linha de pensamento, eu tava na saída da escola quando pensava em algumas coisas... (ou seja, besteira XD) quando notei que não tinha posto o passado do pai do Tyson! Só do avô e do Hiro!! (certo?) mas sorte que isso veio com uma idéia ;) ah, se eu botei me avisem que eu arrumo as coisas ta?? XDD

Mas bem... adorei esse capítulo! Vocês não?? Sim?? Mandem um review e digam pra eu! (isso pra era pra ser uma rima XD) teh o próximo capitulo!! ;#


	6. Emoções Vacilantes

**Blue Eyes**

**Capítulo 6 Emoções Vacilantes **

-Entao, até lá! –Max diz, Ray sorri.

-Sim. até lá! –Digo eu, segurando a porta aberta - Adeus!

Ray e Max saem, enquanto caminham e passam pela Fi que está encostada a parede ao lado a da minha porta, será que ficou ouvindo tudo? Afinal não tem nenhuma sacola de compras com ela...

-Ah finalmente! Achei que não ia acabar nunca... Afinal eu fui e voltei do mercado que estava fechado e fiquei esperando um tempão por vocês acabarem e eu juro que não ouvi nada! –Definitivamente, ela ouviu tudo...

Ela entra, eu fecho a porta.

-Bom, minha vez de tomar banho! –Diz só e se dirige ao banheiro.

-Ta...-Digo meio surpreso.

Eu me atiro no sofá, e começo a repensar tudo o que ouve agora pouco. Ray, Max, essa festa de reencontro... será que eu devo ir mesmo? Eu disse que devo ir mas... eu não sei... ainda não to certo se quero mesmo reviver o passado, tudo que fui, o que eu me tornei... será que eu quero mesmo finalmente encarar esses dois juntos de uma vez?

Mas acho que vou ter que ir, acho né... eu disse que ia ir? Ou será que não?

Eu ainda posso não aparecer la... O problema é que eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas... Mas isso não é uma promessa... é? não... isso ainda é uma coisa que eu disse que ia tentar então conta como promessa, por mais que eu sinta que não é uma boa idéia...

Então ta. Eu vou. Mas não isso não quer dizer que eu vá ser bonzinho la... não que isso queira dizer alguma coisa... provavelmente ou ficar me preparando mentalmente até o dia dessa coisa...

É, é o que vou fazer...

3 horas e meia depois Fi acaba o banho. Ou pelo menos eu achava isso, afinal foi quando eu ouvi o chuveiro sendo desligado. Ela demorou mais meia hora pra sair do banheiro depois disso. E ainda saiu enxugando os cabelos...

-Ah! Que banho refrescante! n.n – Disse ela saindo, eu ainda tava sentando no sofá da sala com os pés na mesinha de centro.

-O que você tava fazendo la dentro pra demorar tanto hein? Se masturbando? Õ.o

-hehehe n.n

-O QUE?! Ò.Ó

-O que o que? vai dizer que você não faz?

-Errr bem... Não importa pra mim porque eu sou homem! ò.ó

-Machista ¬...¬

-¬.¬

Er.. ela se senta então do meu lado, na mesma posição que eu, a toalha ela deixou na cadeira da mesa que fica do lado da sala de estar.

-Então conta, o que achou daquela conversa toda?

-Han? –Eu olho para ela, meio confuso.

-Tyson, você é livro aberto de emoções, sei que tem algo te incomodando e começou com aquela conversa com seus antigos amigos.

-Ah... –Eu dou uma risadinha olhando para as minhas pernas...

-Além disso eu ouvi tudinho por detrás da porta... ¬...¬

-EU SABIA!! –ela se deita no sofá rindo, e eu a afogo coma almofada –Sua safada! Sabia que é feio ouvir a conversa dos outros sabia?

-Aiii hahaha eu tava preocupada com você por isso ouvi tudo!!

-Mentirosa!!-Continuo afogando ela com almofada do sofá, que ta entre o pescoço dela e as bochechas.

-Ta! E também porque eu tava curiosa pra saber o que eles iam falar eu confesso!! Mas eu também tava preocupada!! –Fala rindo.

-Aham claro!!-Eu digo com, o que presumo ser um sorriso de sociopata.

Então é quando acontece, eu começo a vê-la rindo e fico sério, suavizando o afogamento com a almofada do sofá. Fico vendo seu lindo e perfeito rosto... como eram os dele... só os deles eram tão perfeitos assim... só ele...

Pouco tempo depois ela para de rir e também olha pra mim.

Ficamos assim, nos encarando por alguns segundos. Até que eu finalmente vou fechando os olhos e me aproximando, ela também parece que vai fechando os dela. até que nos tocamos.

Essa foi nossa primeira vez no nosso apartamento

* * *

(Max Pov) 

Finalmente saímos de lá, e conseguimos convencer Tyson a ir, eu lembro que quando éramos crianças ele sempre cumpria suas promessas, ou pelo menos tentava ao máximo para fazê-lo. Agora eu não sei, ele mudou tanto, mas acho que no fundo, ainda é o mesmo cara imaturo, de emoções fortes e teimoso de sempre...

Além disso, ta quase tudo pronto pra festa de reencontro! Só mais algumas coisinhas... chamar algumas pessoas que ainda não conseguimos chamar e pronto...

Claro, e ainda tem _aquilo_...

Só que é pra hora certa esse assunto...

* * *

Estávamos dormindo muito bem no sofá, é segunda de manhã, e eu estou embaixo e ela em cima, totalmente nus. As roupas jogadas por aí. Foi maravilhoso... acho que não se sentia bem assim e anos!

Ta eu to acordando tentando não fumar tenho que parar com isso! Faz mal a saúde e gasta muito dinheiro! Vai me matar!! (alem isso se eu me mexer acordo a Fi :P).

-Ta pensando naquilo?

-O que?

-Ta pensando neles? Na proposta? No que houve hoje? –A Fi pergunta, a quanto tempo ela ta acordada?

-Ah bem... Sim e não, estava pensando em como você está linda também. –E estava.

-Ah... bobo ;P-A gente dá um selinho um no outro e depois a gente começa a se beijar pra valer. Quer dizer... estava começando a sei beijar pra valer até que...

TRIIMM TRIMM

O telefone começou a tocar. A gente se virou pra ele e ficou olhando por um tempo.

-Deixa ele tocando...-Eu disse, mas por alguma razão ela pareceu ficar meio tensa. –O que foi?

-Nada, eu só odeio deixar alguém esperando... E vou atender...

-A ta...

Então ela se levantou e foi atender.

-Alô... O que você quer? Me deixa em paz? –O que é isso? quem é? o ex-chefe dela? Ex namorado? Não pode ser... ela fica um tempo em silencio, engole a seco, e volta a falar –Ta, só me deixa em paz! –E desliga o telefone.

-Quem era? Tudo bem? Parece tensa... –Pergunto já sentado no sofá com a cueca e a calça.

-Ninguém, estou bem... –Ela tenta dar um sorriso pra me convencer, mas não consegue, então pega a roupa e vai pro banheiro –Vou me arrumar, tomar banho, comer, me aprontar pra sair, você também vai?

E então segue pro banheiro...

Afinal de contas quem era no telefone?

_Continua no próximo capítulo..._

* * *

**Lina-chan13:** Yupiiiii capitulo 6 pronto finalmente/o\ esse demorou... essa semana foi cheia pra mim ;.; (estudar, estudar e estudar) T.T

Mas até que esse capitulo ficou legal :D curtinho mas legal :D né? Não aconteceu muito também... mas eh importantee como todos que eu faço hohohohoho

Então, lêem e mandem review pra mim e digam o que acharam ta? Deixem-me feliz \o/


	7. Encontros com o Presente

**Blue Eyes**

**Capitulo 7 Encontros com o Presente **

Não acredito, finalmente esse dia chegou! E a hora... estou aqui na frente do prédio em que se diz que vai ser a tal coisa de reencontro do pessoal... to com uma roupa de sempre, calça jeans (não a da semana passada ou retrasada, lógico) e uma camisa vermelha de mangas curtas e uma jaqueta de cor bege com um falso couro (que aquece tanto quanto) por cima...

Ta legal, 3, 2, 1...

-OI TYSON!! Então você veio mesmo!!! –Essa voz... não pode ser...

Eu me viro para ver a pessoa que acabou de me abraçar... não acreditando ainda nas minhas suposições.

- Me disseram que você poderia vir, mas eu não acreditei! Nossa a quanto tempo! –Ta legal, eu odeio essas beijos falsos na bochecha, e não importa se é mulher ela vai ver o que é bom pra tosse!! (e não é xarope)!!

-Oi, Hilary, como vai? u.ú – É incrível como ela continua sabendo exatamente as coisas certas de como me aborrecer..

-Bem, vamos entrando!- ela me agarrou pelo braço e me empurrou para dentro enquanto andava. A aparência pode ter mudado mas no fundo ta exatamente igual... Uma chata de primeira! Argh!

-Hilary... Hilary... –Eu chamo, mas acho que ela não me escuta... ela continua me puxando animadamente u.u' então vou tentar mais alto –Hilary!!

Ela parou, se virou pra mim e sorriu.

-Sim? n.n –Disse ainda sem soltar minha mão...

Eu respiro fundo, ante essa cara de pentelha que só me aborrece mais... mas eu falo calma e tranquilamente...

-Para de me puxar e larga a minha mão por favor õ.o posso ir sozinho...

-Oh... ok... –Ela larga a mão, se vira e começa a andar devagar. O que raios ta acontecendo? Ò.ó porque de repente ela ficou tão... emotiva? Eu só pedi pra ela me largar porque eu ainda gosto do meu braço colado no meu ombro!

-Ei espera! – Odeio sentimentos de culpa... u.ú –Se não puxar pra quebrar meu braço podemos ir juntos...

-Haha tudo bem... Então vamos...

--

-Chegamos... –Diz ela parando encostada nas duas portas fechadas que nos separavam do resto da turma... –Eles já devem ter chegado...

-È... –Eu não faço muito, só olho fixo pra porta e engulo seco.

Esse é o momento que o passado encontra-se com o presente, e é esse o último momento em que posso sair correndo e desistir de tudo... Mas eu sei que não é certo... Eu sei que não posso fugir pra sempre _dele_...

-Eu vou indo... Entre quando estiver pronto... –Diz ela entrando... Parece um pouco tensa... Nervosa como eu

Mas acho que o que diferencia ela de mim nesse momento, é que ela tem coragem de entrar... eu só estou aqui na porta, sem saber o que fazer...

Quem sabe de olhos fechados... né...

Mas pensando bem... _Do que_ eu tenho medo de reencontrar hoje? Porque eu reluto tanto eu vir? É a vergonha de que minha vida é uma droga?

Não... Porque, eles já me encontraram, então não pode ser isso...

Tem também porque eles me abandonaram e me deixaram sozinho e tals... mas eles já explicaram...

Será que é por causa...

Não não... não tenho medo _dele_! ò.ó

Deixa essa besteira! (Sacudo a cabeça) vou entrar e parar de enrolar! 3 2 1 e abri e porta e entrei!

--

-Tyson! Você veio!-Ray exaltou

-Sim... eu disse que vinha não disse? –Eu tentei lançar meu melhor olhar mortal que eu consegui... (aprendi com o tempo) eu não to de muito bom humor hoje...

-Err... –Ray parece azul de medo... consegui ;D –Desculpa... É que com toda aquela discussão que tivemos não tivemos certeza só isso..

-Hmn... Ta certo... u.ú –Peguei e sentei numa cadeira da mesa que parecia a "Tabula Redonda" dos cavaleiros do Rei Arthur...

Era uma sala não muito grande, tinha uma janela que estava meio fechada, e a mesa redonda e grande cheia de cadeiras o suficiente para todos nós dos antigos BladeBreakers (os sobreviventes pelo menos) sentarmos.

Mais, claro, falta apenas uma cadeira vazia... _Dele_...

Eu fico olhando ela por alguns segundos, até que escuto alguém chamando meu nome...

-Tyson... TYSON!

-O que? –Me viro, voltando a realidade, e vejo quem me chamava.

-Eu estava falando com você Tyson... –Hilary me disse com cara de brava.

-Não enche, você não é minha mãe e nunca foi! –ò.ó

-Não é? Pois sou 3 meses mais velha! Você deveria saber, após tantos anos deveria ter aprendido que deveria respeitar os mais velhos!

-Eu respeito os mais velhos! Mais "mais velhos" pra mim significa pessoas idosas, e apesar de você parecer uma, você ainda não é Hilary!

-O que??!! –Ela ficou irritada... eu não sei porque mas eu adoro provocá-la... Ainda!;D

-Como nos velhos tempos... –Max riu enquanto nós discutíamos. A HIlary já tava em cima da mesa, agarrando minha camisa a essa altura.

-É mesmo! –Ray concordou rindo também.

Então acontece... escutamos alguém batendo as duas portas e nos viramos... será que...

-Tyson!! Meu amor!!! ;.; eu te procurei por todo lado! Aonde você esteve!!! –Não... me enganei... não é não... mas as vezes preferia que fosse...

-Oi Cinthia... – Eu digo enquanto ela corre e agarra meu pescoço.

-Você sabe o que eu te amo não é? T.T Sabe... eu te trai com o Rick, e o Nick e o os lá... mas o único que eu realmente amei foi você e só você! Agora eu vejo isso?!!! –Ela faz carinha de choro e vozinha também pra eu dar pena... mas eu sei qual o plano dela... ¬.¬ Ray, Hilary e Max me olham confusos.

-Aham... Mas eu não tenho dinheiro nenhum pra te emprestar... –Eu digo sem realmente olhar pra ela?

-O que?? ò.ó –Ela mete a mão na minha calça rapidamente, sem eu ter chance de impedir e abre minha carteira que pegou –Pois eu não te amo mais! É Por isso que terminamos! Porque você só se importava apenas consigo mesmo! Seu egoísta!!

Se levanta e sai batendo porta, deixando minha carteira aberta no meu colo e todos –menos eu- de boca aberta...

-Foi-se tarde... Acho que não vou ver ela durante um bom tempo agora... ;)

-Quem era ela Tyson? o.o' –Ray perguntou, ainda em estado de shock.

-Uma ex namorada... Agora somos amigos, mas quase não nos vimos, e nos limitamos a nos ver a quando ela precisa de dinheiro... ela deve muito... Faz muito divida... e provavelmente está desesperada se veio me procupar e ainda veio com uma desculpa esfarrapada dessas ;P – Digo enquanto relaxo, colocando um pé na mesa e uma mao virada atrás da cadeira de couro acolchoado que é bem confortável.

-Ah ta... –Ray fala.

-Então... você tava falando a verdade ou mentiu quando disse que tava duro? –Hilary fala, pude sentir dó vindo da voz dela, me arrumo como estava antes, coluna reta e pés no chão, e olho para ela fixamente –Hein?

- Por que? está com pena? Pois saiba que estou sem dinheiro porque ontem paguei minhas contas, mas ainda tenho reserva no banco, não preciso de ajuda nenhuma Hilary... –Digo em tom duro, odeio que sintam pena de mim.

-Só estou querendo ajudar Tyson... não quero ver meu amigo passando necessidades...

-Então não devia ter sumido a 10 anos quando eu realmente queria ajuda, agora não quero, nem preciso mais... – Olho fixamente para ela, que parece meio triste?

-Desculpa Tyson... eu só... queria ajudar... –Ela olhava para o lado e o chão...

-Ta esquece...

-Certo... n.n

-Agora vamos continuar com a reunião... –Max diz, eu me recosto na cadeira novamente e coloco o pé na mesa...

-HIlary posso te fazer uma pergunta? –Eu quero faze-la desde que a vi na entrada, e a faço olhando nos olhos dela.

-Sim? faça... –Ela me olha curiosa.

-É verdade? Que você namorava ..._ Kai_...?

Ela fica me olhando espantada com a pergunta, os outros também estão, mas aposto que também queriam fazê-la...

-Bem... Chegamos a sair por algum tempo... Pouco tempo na verdade... Mas não deu certo... Kai tinha... _Outros interesses_ na época... –acho que sei o que são esses "outros interesses"...

-Ah ta... –Me recoloco de novo na posição "nom menino" e sorrio –Foi apenas de curiosidade mesmo... eu havia visto no jornal uma vez, mas não parecia de muita confiança...

-Ah sim... Entendo... Esses jornais vivem invento muitas coisas sobre pessoas famosas, e o Kai não é exceção... n.n'

-Uhum... Infelizmente não podemos saber exatamente o que é verdade e o que é mentira sobre eles... Mas não importa... vamos mudar de assunto... Como tem andado sua vida então?

-Eu? Bem, após sair com Kai eu fiz faculdade de medicina! No momento trabalho em uma Organização não Governamental (ONG)¹ que ajuda pobres que não podem pagar pelos tratamentos médicos...

-Parece bom...

-Sim!

-Que bom que está fazendo algo pelos outros Hilary! –Ray diz. Ele está certo... que bom mesmo... mas não diz muita coisa sobre o que fez e aconteceu... mas acho que é o suficiente acho...

De repente sentimos um vento frio na espinha.

As portas foram aberta novamente. E nos viramos para ela.

Tem alguém parado nelas.

E _ele_... Não pode ser...

-Desculpem meu atraso... – Diz ele carregando uma mala em um terno cinza risca e giz branca, uma camisa branca com detalhes vinho e marrom. E uma gravata negra e sapatos também negros – ...É que acabei tendo uma reunião em cima da hora que não pude adiar...

Eu fico olhando para ele... Ele também me olha...

Aquela pele clara como neve...

Aqueles cabelos macios de duas cores que sabe-se-la como ele consegue mate-los impecáveis...

Aquele rosto sempre sério...

Eu o odeio... Eu sei que o odeio...

Mas porque meu coração bate tão rápido e me sinto tão alegre em revê-lo?

_Continua no Próximo Capítulo..._

* * *

**Lina-chan13:** Uff... Esse capítulo deu trabalho pra fazer ;D mas fico muitooo legal!!! (também é o maior cap que eu fiz até agora xDD) E finalmente apareceu a Cinthia! No momento em que eu planejava antes mesmo de começar a fic... (sim eu a pus só para este momento!! Ohoho! XD) A reunião e o Kai!!! Hohohoh 

Meu problema mesmo foi o início... não sabia como começar sabe:S

Agora o numerozinho pra quem não sabe...

1)ONG-Pra quem não sabe são aquelas organizações não governamentais como disse que trabalham por si só para uma causa sem esperar remuneração provavelmente

Acho que é isso né?? Reviews por favor!!! T.T teh mais!!


	8. Os Meus Sussurros E Os Seus Olhares

**Blue Eyes **

**Capítulo 8 Os Meus Sussurros E Os Seus Olhares **

Tá... Essa alegria de repente massa a raiva... Talvez seja raiva de eu me sentir alegre, mas provavelmente, e o que eu espero mesmo que seja... É só raiva de vê-lo...

-Que bom que veio Kai! – Ray fala!

-É! mesmo! Já tava pensando que não vinhas! –Max gritou animado.

-Antes tarde do que nunca afinal... n.n – Foi a vez da Hilary falar algo.

Kai olhou pra todos enquanto cada um disse o que falou... Depois o silencio veio e ele olhou pra mim, eu estava virado pra trás, afinal minha cadeira bem atrás da porta, mas ele não parece o mesmo... agora vendo de frente não sei... Ele parece... Diferente... O olhar dele... Esse olhar dele...

O que tem nele? Tem algo nele que não havia antes? Mas o que? aflição? tristeza? angústia? Não sei... talvez também também seja só impressão minha mas...

-Oi e aí?... –Digo.. só pra não dizerem que foi o único a não dizer nada pra ele, sabe?

-Olá... –Ele responde, começando a caminhar na nossa direção...

Hmn... Quem sabe é apenas nervosismo... Ou foi uma reunião difícil... Ele é humano afinal... Eu acho...

Ele se sentou ao lado de Hilary, que estava ao meu lado esquerdo isso é quase minha frente... Da pra vê-lo direitinho... Eu acho... Afinal existem certas coisas internas que não são visíveis... Eu sei muito bem disso...

Além do fato de que o Kai é o cara mais calado e sombrio que eu já conheci...

-Então, Kai, conte-nos, como anda a sua vida? A gente tava falando da nossa vida atual... –Ray sorri e tenta começar um papo com o novo integrante do antigo grupo novo –Eu tenho... er... trabalhado na minha vila, com meus filhos –ele pigarreia – Max também ta trabalhando muito bem nos Estados Unidos junto com a mãe, Hilary também tem ido muito bem e Tyson tem trabalho bastante... E você?

-Tem? –Kai olha pra mim com seu estranho olhar atual

-É, só tentado ganhar a vida – Eu respondo, fechando os olhos.

–Eu também tenho trabalhado bastante – Ele finalmente responde a Ray, virando a cabeça de mim para ele.

A conversa continua e ele não mais olha pra mim.

Depois mudamos de lugar e encontramos os outros e começa a verdadeira "festa"...

Não que isso importe muito...

Isso só me faz lembrar... De muito tempo atrás quando eu descobri que o amava e tentei conquistá-lo...

Era um dia normal de treinamento. Ray e Max estavam juntos numa cuia, Daichi havia ido visitar a família na ilha e Kai estava como o seu normal. Encostado na parede, de olhos fechados e braços cruzados. Enquanto eu e Kenny conversávamos, enquanto esperava minha vez de treinar, ele analizava dados da batalha.

Então, eu comecei a falar com ele, meio gaguejando, nervoso...

"Hey Kenny eu..." Eu comecei, inseguro.

"O que é Tyson?" Ele respondeu, olhando ainda o laptop.

"Sh... fale baixo...Escuta... Kenny eu... eu tenho que... te falar uma coisa..." Continuei ainda mais nervoso que antes "Eu acho que... que eu to gostando do Kai..."

"E o que isso tem de mais? Todos nós gostando do Kai, Tyson, ele é nosso amigo, e um ótimo Beyblader..." Kenny disse, ainda digitando, de olho no seu computador.

"Não... Eu quero dizer, eu acho que eu to _gostando __mesmo_ do Kai..." Virei a cabeça, meio abaixando ela também, na direção dele, continuava na mesma posição, encostado, olhos fechados e braços cruzados...

Kenny então para de digitar, mais ainda não me olha.

"Boa sorte então..." E sorri, posso ver mesmo estando de lado para mim.

"Mas... Ele é um homem... e eu também... Não acha que isso... É errado?" Abaixo a cabeça, triste.

"Por que seria? Vocês dois seres humanos... e alem disso... Eu sempre te amei, não vejo nada de mau nisso..."

Eu levanto a cabeça, surpreso, olhos bem abertos, ele está virado pra mim, sorrindo.

"Kenny eu não..." Não consigo terminar a frase.

"Tudo bem... Esperto mesmo que sejam muito felizes juntos, mesmo que você não esteja comigo, sério..."

"Tem razão, obrigado" É só o que consigo pensar em dizer no momento.

Podia ver lágrimas tentando sair dos olhos de Kenny, mas para disfarçar ele limpa com os dedos dizendo que entrou um cisco.

Eu tentei conquistá-lo depois disso... tentei mesmo, mas ele nem me olhava...

E eu lembro que... Algumas semanas depois daquela conversa, Kai voltou pra Rússia sem avisar ninguém. Mas pouco tempo depois apareceu na TV que Voltaire havia morrido, e Kai assumira a empresa da família.

E ainda, mais tempo ainda depois daquilo, mas não tanto assim... O pior inimigo chegou. E arruinou nossas vidas, para sempre...

E depois de tanto tempo... estamos aqui...

Não incrível como as coisas mudam?

-Então Tyson, é verdade que você ta morando com uma mulher é? ¬-¬ –Eu sou a voz da Hilary a me chamar, eu acordo com isso. Afinal, quem não acordaria? u.u'

-O que? A Fi? Não tem nada entre a gente, só dividimos o apartamento. –Posso sentir os olhos de Kai sobre mim. –Porque, ta com ciúmes é? ¬-¬

-Eu? Não! Nunca! Òó-Hahaha ela já ta nervosa... é incrível, mas ela não ficou mais calma nesses anos todos... –Só achei incrível você ter conseguido arranjar uma namorada sendo o chato horroroso que é! Só isso!

-Mesmo assim, você ainda me quer não é? ¬-¬ -Provocações, provocações! XD

-O que?! Nunca! Você se acha demais seu, seu!

-Seu o que? Amor da sua vida? Obrigado eu me recuso... Tenho amor próprio ainda! ¬-¬

-Olha aqui seu!!! –Ela ia se atirar em mim quando Ray e Max a pararam.

-Tyson, Hilary, parem com isso vocês dois! –Ray diz. Ele e seu instinto paterno... esses 10 anos e os 15 filhos devem ter ajudado... XP

Foi nessa hora, que meu celular começou a tocar (modelo velho, e todos tem um, é essencial) eu atendi. Todos me olharam.

-O que?-Não pôde acreditar no que ouvia - Ta... entendi, já to indo...

-O que foi Tyson? –Hilary perguntou, já sendo solta.

-É a Fi, eu tenho que ir, tchau...

Eu saí correndo em direção ao hospital, chegando lá estava ofegando.

Eu gritei à moça da recepção.

-Qual é o quarto da paciente chamada Fiona Harper! Rápido!

Pôde ver ela folheando as coisas, chamando pelo fone, até que, não tão devagar, me respondeu o quarto.

Eu saí correndo.

Nem percebi quem estava logo atrás de mim.

Cheguei ao quarto dela, ela estava com mascara de oxigênio na boca. O rosto estava inchado, olhos roxos, braço quebrado, e por aí vai ao longo do corpo.

Só me pergunto o que aconteceu com ela...

-Oi... Cheguei assim que pude... –Posso sentir que estou quase chorando.

Ela abre os olhos.

-Oi... –Fala fracamente – Foi... ele... Ele me ligou te ameaçando e daí... Eu tive que encontrá-lo... e foi quando isso aconteceu...

-Seu ex-chefe ele... –Passo a mão até encontrar com a mão boa dela que está fora das cobertas, que apesar de serem um azul bem claro, aonde é o encontro das pernas dela, tem um tom avermelhado saindo... –Ele não fez isso...

-Fez e muito mais... –Ela sorri por entre seu rosto inchado.

-A culpa é minha... Desculpe... –Me esforço pra não chorar, segurando meus lábios inferiores com os superiores.

-Não é não Tyson... É que está na minha hora, posso sentir... –Ela parece calma enquanto fala isso, de olhos fechados e sorrindo.

-O que? Não Fi!

-Eu... Realmente te amo... Tyson... –Então Ela começa a fechar os olhos –Adeus...

-Nããããooooo!!! FIII!!!!!- Eu grito, nem percebo a porta se abrindo da pessoa que estava lá perto da porta, ouvindo tudo. –NÃAAOO

Eu começo a chorar, enquanto a pessoa se aproxima e me abraça, eu choro em seus ombros.

-Não... Fi.. Não morra... eu... e... também te amo... –Sussurro nos ombros da pessoa.

E por enquanto fico assim, chorando nos ombros da pessoa.

Sem nem notar que essa pessoa, era Kai.

_Continua no próximo Capítulo..._

* * *

**Lina-chan13:** Capitulo 8 pronto!!! 8DD ele deu trabalho porque fiquei sem inspy... mas deu inspy de repente e eu fiz XD

Também tava pensando em passar a fic pro inglês e deletar ela em português, que acham? XDD

Bom... é isso.. tenho que ir... gostaram? Eu gostei :D

Então mandem reviews! Por favor!!

Teh ;)


	9. Crescendo e Reencontrando

**Blue Eyes**

**Capítulo 9 Crescendo e Reencontrando **

Eu fiquei chorando por algum tempo nos ombros dessa pessoa, eu me sentia muito triste, não sabia o que pensar, ou no que fazer...

Foi aí que olhei e me dei conta de que estava chorando nos ombros de Kai.

-Tudo bem... Tudo vai ficar bem Tyson...

-Peraí... Kai? – Eu apenas fiquei olhando pra ele com uma sobrancelha levantada por algum tempo.

-Han... Oi? –

... - ¬¬

-Há Quanto tempo... –Ele diz com a cara estranha de agora dele...

Eu o empurro com as minhas mãos e nos afastamos. Eu me viro de costas para ele, mais precisamente, de frente para Fi, ou para seu corpo... Mas não quero a ver, então estou olhando para baixo.

-Por quê?

-Eu estava preocupado... Você saiu correndo e...

-Não!! –Não é isso que eu quero saber droga! –Por que veio na reunião? Por que desapareceu e depois de tanto tempo reaparece assim? Por quê? Não preciso de você ma abraçando e sei la o que! me viro a sozinho a 10 anos não preciso mais de ninguém pra nada! – Eu grito. Virando-me para ele e apertando os pulsos, seu olhar... Parece machucado, mas por quê? Droga! Eu me viro de costas de novo e cruzo os braços.

-Eu... Na verdade... Eu queria esclarecer as coisas também... Tyson eu... –Viro um pouco minha cabeça para ver... Ele parece estar da mesma forma que antes... Dá um suspiro antes de continuar – Não... aqui não... eu falo tudo, mas não aqui... Vamos marcar um encontro, quando você quiser, eu pago...

-E-eu... –Realmente não quero me encontrar com ele... Ficaria feliz se nunca mais o visse...

-Eu insisto... –Ele faz uma cara franzindo as sobrancelhas –Afinal o que tem a perder...

-Tempo... – Eu respondo e ele continua com a cara com a sobracenlha... ta começando a assustar... –Ta -.-U Aonde?

- Estava pensando no Le Paradise... tem uma ótima vista pro mar... –Fico de queixo caído... Esse restaurante Italiano é muito caro:O

-O que?? O Le Paradise??!!!!

-É... Eu disse que eu pagava... –Eu sempre quis comer lá... –Então pode ser? Le Paradise é noturno... diz e eu marco... Mesmo se não tiver reserva eu dou um jeito de fazer reserva na melhor mesa...

-Meu único dia de folga é daqui a uma semana, é pegar ou largar.

-Daqui a uma semana será n.n te pego as nove da noite em ponto, sei aonde mora. n.n –Diz ele sorrindo de um jeito que eu nunca vi e nunca pensei ver o Kai sorrir:... Marotamente... .-. Logo antes de sair do quarto do hospital em que estamos...

Sério... Quase deu medo... .-. Quem sabe... Acho que posso me mudar a tempo ainda o.o'

Não! Um Tyson nunca tem medo! NUNCA!

Mas isso quer dizer que vou ter que ir jantar com ele... Não é melhor ter medo? n.nU

Ta isso ta ficando patético... Melhor sair daqui e ir pra casa... ¬¬"

Uma vez eu e a Fi falamos sobre morte e coisas do tipo, ela disse que queria ser cremada... Assim eu, e uns amigos dela que eu conhecia e que se conheciam, não havia muitos, fizemos uma pequena cerimônia... Economizamos entre nós pela cremação, e, como ela queria, espalhamo-nas através do vento, assim ela viajaria pelo mundo, estando em qualquer lugar... Livre para sempre... A cara dela não?

Enquanto isso, a semana passava rápido...

Ray e Max ligaram para mim, para perguntar o que houve, eu expliquei o que houve e disse que estava tudo bem... Eles disseram também que Kai saiu logo depois de mim e isso os deixou surpresos, eu disse que era mesmo... desligamos por depois disso, foi uma ligação rápida...

Um dia eu chegava do meu segundo trabalho, o noturno, e sem conseguir dormir fiquei sentado no sofá olhando a janela ao lado... A Lua estava na forma crescente, achei engraçado porque se fosse na tv ela estaria cheia... Mas sei la.. Fiquei olhando ela... Me sentia como ela... Incompleto... Acho que sempre me senti assim no fundo... Mas agora, com a morte da Fi e todo o resto... O sentimento de que algo está faltando apenas aumentou...

Acho que, no fundo, foi por essa razão pela qual eu comecei a fumar...

E... Lembro que teve uma época que eu abusava da bebida, Vodka, Gym Tonica, Whisky, cerveja, só pra citar só uns exemplos... Aí eu comecei a namorar a Cinthia... Se não fosse por ela provavelmente estaria nas drogas... Não que isso fosse pior que namorá-la... Mas me acordou pra vida... É a única razão pela qual ainda somos amigos...

E é por isso que agora to tomando uma cerveja... Afinal, se não fosse estaria fumando... E eu parei então... heheh

No dia seguinte a isso, eu fui trabalhar... Havia se passado uns 3 dias após a reunião, um dia após a cerimônia da Fi... Foi quando a Hilary apareceu no meu trabalho, o primeiro, diurno...

-Oi... –Ela disse enquanto eu saia, pela porta dos fundos.

-Hey... O que faz aqui? Não devia estar trabalhando la nos Estados Unidos ou sei lá...?

-Não... Eu tinha uns negócios aqui, vou voltar amanhã de manhã... –Ela estava de cabeça baixa, parecia meio insegura.

-Então... O que foi?

- Ann.. Na verdade... Eu fiquei preocupada quando você saiu correndo daquele jeito... Pensei em ligar pra você, mas estava tão ocupada que esqueci... Então, resolvi vir aqui... Disseram-me também aonde e que horas que você trabalhava então...

-Entendo... Mas... Não foi nada... Só... Uma amiga que havia ido para o hsopital... – Desviei o rosto, minhas mãos estavam nos meus bolsos do casaco.

-No hospital? Mas é claro que é!! Ela está bem? Se precisar de ajuda eu posso...

-Ela morreu...

-Oh... –Ambos de cabeça abaixada – Eu sinto muito...

-Não fui culpa sua... –Ainda de cabeça abaixada, desvio o olhar para o lado contrario a que Hilary está.

-Mesmo Assim...

-Obrigado –Eu a olho, ela me olha, eu sorria, e ela sorri de volta, aquilo era sincero, de verdade...

Ficamos assim por um tempo, nos olhando, em silencio...

-Então... eu vou indo... Tenho que me preparar pra viajem... Foi bom te ver de novo... –Sorri de novo, da pra ver que é sincero.

-É mesmo... –Eu sorriso de volta, eu segundo sorriso sincero do dia, minha cota já acabou...

-Eu te ligo... Não quero perder o contato de novo...

-Digo o mesmo... Só não te ligo por não tenho dinheiro – E sinceramente nem vontade...

-Entao... –Diz ela se virando já – A gente se vê

-A gente se vê... –Sorrio, dois é bom, três é demais, acho que minha cara já ta derretendo de tanto sorriso sincero que eu dei hoje...

Ela se vira por completo e começa a caminhar, não é o meu caminho de ir pra casa, é contrario ao meu na verdade...

Só vejo ela se perder de vista na curva da esquina, e começou a caminhar meu caminho.

É o tudo que eu tenho que fazer agora. Ir em meu caminho. Não importa o que aconteça... Sempre seguindo em frente...

E daqui a 4 dias, será o encontro com o Kai...

* * *

(Max Pov, no telefone) 

-Não... Ainda não falei para eles...Sim... Sim... Está certo... Eu prometo... Falarei na hora certa... Eu prometo...

_Continua no Próximo Capítulo... _

* * *

**Lina-chan13: **AAAAAA cap 9!!! Esse deu um pouco de trabalho, eu tava sem inspiração, e sinceramento 50 porcento dele foi enrolamento XDD mas teve umas partes legais... finalmente ta chegando em partes legais essa fic :DD 

Hahaha

Espero que estejam gostando também, se sim, reviews por favor! T.T bjosss n.n


	10. Confissões a Luz da Lua

**Blue Eyes**

**Capítulo 10 Confissões a Luz da Lua **

Eu sei se eu queria ir... Realmente eu não queria ir...

Mas eram 21h em PONTO! Quando ele tocou a campainha lá de casa pra vir me pegar...

E eu nem estava vestido ainda... Na verdade eu tinha me esquecido e estava dormindo no sofá.

A porta de casa não estava trancada, ele notou e abriu. E foi aí que me viu.

-O-oi...

-Olá – Respondeu-me com uma das sobrancelhas em pé (ô.õ) –Espero que já esteja pronto... Se bem que essa roupa...

-Ah! Espera eu tenho que ir no banheiro...

E aí eu troquei de roupa, tomei uma ducha, arrumei meu cabelo (que se resumiu a trocar de prendedor depois de uma pequena desembaraçada) e daí fui até onde estava Kai. Ele estava na janela, olhando a noite, afinal eram umas nove da noite por lá, com a sua roupa, uma calça black jeans, uma jaqueta paletó azul marinho, e uma camisa cinza gelo por dentro e o seu inseparável cachecol branco, claro, com as extremidades caídas para trás quase caindo no chão.

Eu disse "pronto" e daí ele disse "então vamos" então fomos.

Estava silencioso, ninguém sabia o que falar, acho que ele estava guardando tudo pra hora, e parecido meio nervoso, e aquele olhar desabitado da reunião... Eu não falei porque realmente não sabia o que eu falar.

Meu coração batia depressa.

Quando chegamos, pegamos uma linda mesa na sacada com a lua cheia (sim, já era cheia, havia enchido já) bem em cima de nós.

Então o garçom veio e fizemos nossos pedidos.

Eu só ficava maravilhado, aquele lugar era tão lindo, grande e chique! ;O

Quase me sentia deslocado...

Mas também... Ficava indagando... Será que aquela cachecol do Kai era a mesma a que ele usava anos atrás? O.o parece... ou será que ele é tipo um daqueles personagens de desenho animado que tem dezenas de copias iguais da mesma roupa? Qualquer uma delas é até um pouco assustador... Não que essas sejam as únicas opções...

-Kai? – Comecei quebrando o silêncio.

-Hmn? Sim? –Disse ele olhando o cardápio, acho que era só pra fingir que estava distraído.

-Esse seu cachecol... É o mesmo que você usava há anos atrás? Por que ele parece... E eu lembro que você sempre usava algo no pescoço... É alguma fobia? Algum medo de que vejam seu pescoço? Porque, lembro tê-lo visto e não tem nada nele... Claro, também pode ser um presente de seus pais quando era pequeno, e você não quer se desfazer, mas daí é estranho ele estar inteirinho e branquinho – falo olhando o teto com o dedo indicador direito no queixo, afinal tem algo em cima de nós, de madeira, para proteger-nos caso chova ou algo do tipo – Mas acho que Omo Multiação¹ pode fazer milagres... E o Ace Todo Branco Fosse Assim² também... Ainda que Vanish Poder O2³ também pareça ser bem bom...

-u.ú –Kai parecia irritado...

-Ou pode ser alguma mania! Sabe Transtorno Obsessivo Compulsivo? Compulsão por tampar o pescoço também parece bem plausível... E T.O.C. parece que ta na moda ultimamente... Tenho um monte de gente cheio de mania compulsiva... Chega a ser assustador... Ou Será que é sua cobertinha de bebê? Afinal...

-CHEGA!!! Ta bom! Eu admitido, é uma mania minha! Agora quer parar!! – Ele definitivamente ta irritado. Gritou... E depois suspirou.

Nesse momento, a comida chega. Um Garçom coloca nossos pratos um na frente do outro, e outro coloca nossas bebidas. Agora que noto que Kai pediu água. Na hora não tinha ouvido o que ele tinha pedido mas... Água? Geralmente gente rica não toma vinho com nomes exuberantes de milênios atrás? Muito estranho...

Eu peguei uma mistura de algumas frutas, tipo uma vitamina com vodka, sempre quis provar um. Viro uma rosa... Eu provei e ta gostosinho. x3

Ele começa a comer eu to só bebendo da coisinha, é tão gostoso!... x))

E é nessa hora que ouço o Kai começar a falar comigo.

-Eu sinto muito mesmo Tyson – Ele diz, eu quase não consigo o ouvir, eu o olho. Vejo que suas mãos tremem enquanto ele ainda tenta cortar sua carne que esta em seu prato.

-Por que?

-Você sabe... –Ele larga os talheres na mesa, mas ainda não olha para cima – Quando você me pediu ajuda, 10 anos atrás, eu recusei. Mas a verdade é que eu tinha muitos problemas... Estava tão ocupado... Não queria envolvê-lo, nem tinha cabeça para pensar em nada...

-Quié isso Kai... Foi há muito tempo esquece isso... – Imagina eu dizendo isso... Mas sei lá, vendo ele agora, saus mãos, sua voz tremula...

-Não eu tenho que te explicar. Uma dos passos é pedir perdão a todos que fez magoou e/ou sofrer... –Ta legal, 12 passos?

-Han? –Estou confuso, ele não fala coisa com coisa, ele bebeu foi? Mas tenho a impressão que não devo brincar com isso.

-Eu vou explicar melhor... –Finalmente! Mas vou ficar quieto... Só olho para ele –Quando eu voltei para assumir a empresa, porque meu avô havia morrido. Bem, isso era mentira... Ele não morreu, na verdade ele havia tido um derrame, um acidente vascular cerebral, e desde então não podia se locomover muito bem, e se não fosse para piorar a situação, quando me chamaram, me disseram que antes mesmo do derrame ele já havia começado a ter sinais de Alzheimer, e o derrame cerebral só piorou isso...

-...- Meu deus...

-Eu, além de cuidar e gerenciar a empresa, ainda cuidava do meu avô vinte e quatro horas por dia, sete dias por semana direto, isso que ele usava cadeira de rodas e usava fraldas para adultos, e o trocava e o ajudava a fazer tudo, afinal ele não confiava em mais ninguém, alias nem eu confiava. Não que ele realmente confiasse em mim sempre, tinha horas que ele não me reconhecia e chama o pai e o avô deles...

-...- Kai... Eu não... Imaginava... Nunca...

-Nas horas vagas eu passava a beber, era a única maneira de desestressar, afinal era muito estressante, não só cuidar de um idoso que não tem mais capacidade mental ou de locomoção em si, e ainda mais cuidar de uma empresa para que essa tenha lucros.

-... –Estou olhando pro meu prato ainda cheio, mas acho que de repente acho que fiquei sem fome...

-Ele morreu alguns anos atrás, e foi depois disso que eu comecei a beber mesmo, mais e mais. Logo eu me descobri alcoólatra. Acho que acordar num beco, sem fazer idéia do que havia acontecido me deu uma idéia... Mas eu me tratei... Foi duro, mais eu consegui...

-... – Escuto sem dizer nada... Nem sei o que dizer...

Descobri como eu era egoísta e frio e todos os erros que cometi... Por algum tempo eu pensei em te ligar para te pedir desculpas, mas não tive coragem e acabei esquecendo... Foi só quando o vi que realmente notei o quanto tinha lhe devia perdão e... O quanto sentia sua falta...

-Han? –Virei a cabeça para cima, ele também estão virado e está com um sorriso meio melancólico.

-Tyson... Você... Eu... Não...podia abandonar minha família... Mesmo sendo o que foi, Voltaire era minha família, minha única família, não podia deixar morrer num asilo qualquer... Entende? Acho que você faria a mesma coisa... Eu não podia fazer isso... Mesmo te amando... Eu não podia... E sabe... Eu descobri que... Ainda o amo...

-Kai... eu...

Posso ver a lua cheia nos iluminando... Observando... Como se estivesse vigiando o que fazemos...

_Continua no próximo Capítulo..._

* * *

**Lina-chan13:** Esse cap foi rápido :D eu tive idéia pra ele antes de cochilar hoje de tarde xD esperava tanto pra fazer ele também! 8D Mas espero que tenham gostado (ja ta no cap 10:O) xP

Entao vai os numeros que tinha lá no capitulo... Acho que pode ter gente que nao conhecesse marcas... tipo de outro país ou sei la...

1) Omo Multiação e 2) Ace - Todo Branco Fosse Assim)-Marcas de Sabão em Pó xD

3) Vanish Poder O2)-Um negocio pra se acrescentar ao sabao em pó, ou a água ou a máquina pra lavar melhor, tirar manchar e coisas assim... Nao sei o nome... Vao pesquisar!! xDD

Entao ta! Tenho que ir x.x Ta tarde xD Então, comentem ta? Xau xau n.n


	11. O Transparente Azul

**Blue Eyes**

**Capítulo 11 O Transparente Azul**

-Kai... Eu... Não posso... Não é assim... Você não pode ficar fora, sem dar noticias durante 10 anos, e daí volta e esperar que fique tudo bem... mesmo que eu entenda o que você diz, sua história seus motivos... Não é tão fácil... Eu não posso... Mesmo como amigos...

-Eu sei, eu entendo Tyson... Mas podemos começar de novo não podemos? Tudo de novo?

-Fala de quando você tentava acabar comigo com sua gangue? Claro, boas lembranças aquelas... – (divagando)..

- --U Bom, espero que tenhamos um começo melhor do que aquele primeiro, mas... Você entendeu... Então, podemos? Você aceita?

Realmente... Eu não sei... Depois de tudo o que ele disse... Ele realmente tem bons motivos... Mas não tinha porque esconder... E porque nunca vi nada disso nos jornais? Isso é tudo muito estranho pra mim!

E ainda... e começou a sair coma Hilary por um por tempo, ela me disse, e também disso que não deu certo porque ele tinha "outros interesses" na época... Esses eram seus tais interesses? Será que eles começaram pra ela ajudar ele contudo mas então ele não quis envolve-la e a dispensou? Ou ela nunca soube ele não quis envolvê-la em nada ou... sei la... isso ta me deixando tonto... e acho que não é tão importe assim o relacionamento deles... mas... não sei porque... Eu fico com ciúmes! Ò.ó''' não que eu goste disso... não que eu goste do Kai e tals... mas sei la... Sei la...

-Ta, mas por que isso nunca apareceu nos tablóides? Fora sua relação com Hilary nunca vi nada disso... não que eu realmente acompanhe nada seu... Mas como geralmente minha televisão não tem tv a cabo notícias é tudo de bom que consigo ver... Se bem que agora ela ta estragada e não tenho grana pra concertar...

-Aham... Não que você precisasse ter explicado tanto mas eu entendo... Mas olha... Eu já me desculpei com você por não ter te ajudado, não precisa ficar jogando na minha cara... –Suspira – Eu não deixei que nada aparecesse, meu avô sempre estava em casa, nunca saia devido a sua... condição... Às vezes um o outro conseguia descobrir, mas eu fazia uma "oferta" para ele não revelar... Sempre funcionava...

-Oferta? Ahem... Entendi... –Safado!! Eu não posso acreditar que ele... Eu provavelmente faria o mesmo...

-Então? Aceita a proposta? Podemos ir bem devagar se quiser, alias pra mim é até melhor já eu to meio atolado em trabalho... u.uU

-_Você_ ta é? x.x

(Kai pov)

-É justo... u.u

Posso ver seus olhos de onde estou. Esses olhos azuis mostrando nada mais alem de indecisão e confusão... e que eu tinha me esquecido o quanto eram lindos...

Acho que eu posso ver algo mais nesses seus olhos... Dor? Mágoa? Solidão? Eu entendendo... Deve ter sido duro ficar sozinho todos esses anos, enfrentar tudo sozinho... _Eu_ sei muito bem o que é isso...

-Tyson... Sei que errei no passado, todos erramos uma vez ou outra... Mas isso ficou pra trás, eu mudei! Agora estou aqui! Quero fazer diferente! Só preciso... Só preciso que me dê uma chance... Por favor...

Eu pedi, sinceramente... Posso ver os olhos deles saltarem em surpresa. Seus olhos azuis

Esses olhos azuis, que nunca conseguem esconder nada...

Como se fosse um cristal, o mais frágil e valioso de todos...

(fim de Kai pov)

Talvez ele tenha razão... O que está no passado ficou no passado...

- É... eu sei que_ nisso_ você tem razão... Mas... É difícil... Pra mim...

-Eu entendo... Mas se não tentar nunca vai conseguir... É como o Beyblade, que nos uniu... e nos separou a tantos anos atrás...

-É... –Não que eu queria mais falar em Beyblade, abaixo a cabeça, são tantas lembranças...

-Desculpe eu... –Ele tenta se redimir – Não devia ter tocado nisso...

-Não não... Tem razão... Eu devo dar uma chance a você... Afinal eu sei também que... –Fico com o rosto para baixo – Se não der sempre vou me arrepender.

-Obrigado... Ele sorri, eu posso sentir.

-Mas... Ainda assim Kai...

-Hmn? –Ele ficou sério – eu sei vamos devagar...

-Não é isso... E-Eu preciso de um tempo... Pra pensar... Sabe... É muita coisa acontecendo de uma vez só... Desculpa...

Levanto-me e saio dali... Só posso ouvi-lo suspirando...

---

Eu não sei... Há muito tempo eu iria abraçar isso, abraçar o Kai e... Mas agora... Depois de tudo... Não sei se consigo perdoá-lo tão fácil... Eu sei que aquilo que aconteceu com ele... Seu avô... Mas ele podia ter me dado uma escolha! Ele teve! Eu não! Eu fui empurrado para um turbilhão de acontecimentos e que me levaram a essa merdx de vida que eu tenho hoje!

Suspiro... È tarde da noite... Ta um vento não muito gelado, nem forte e sim, gostoso. As estrelas estão brilhando e posso ver a lua nesse céu azul marinho, praticamente negro...

Estou andando com as mãos nos bolsos, não sei pra onde, só pensando em tudo, desde que o Ray e o Max apareceram, eu não sei bem o que fazer mais...

Eu sei que estou fugindo, mas... Eu não quero mais saber do passado! Eu não quero mais saber daquela época! Eles tiveram a chance de me ajudar, e fugiram!

Fugiram quando estava lutando, e fugiram depois, quando mais precisava!

Os únicos que estavam eram as feras-bit, que praticamente se sacrificaram por nós, os humanos... E no final se foram...

E também o Kai... Ele lutou comigo o tempo todo...

Só depois que sumiu e não deu mais noticias, só explicando o porquê agora...

É pensando bem... Quando mais precisei, era o Kai que sempre estava lá me apoiando...

Acho que foi isso que me fez me apaixonar por ele...

Sua coragem, determinação, força de vontade... Eu sempre me espelhei nele quando era minha vez...

Se ele não tivesse feito aquilo... Se ele não tivesse sumido... Talvez, tudo tivesse diferente...

Talvez...

Talvez, ainda possa ser...

Mas então, vejo um homem na minha frente, está escuro, estão só vejo sua silhueta...

Eu paro de andar, me detendo. Enquanto ele se aproxima.

É a ultima coisa de que me lembro, antes de tudo se apagar...

_Continua no Próximo Capítulo _

* * *

**Lina-chan13:** Iaaa capitulo super-hiper-mega-ultra pequeno x.x desculpem 

xDD

mandem reviews, e prometo que o próximo será maior e melhor ta? Xauxaubjosss


	12. Memórias, Esperanças e Razões

**Blue Eyes**

**Capítulo 12 Memórias, Esperanças e Razões **

Não sei onde estou, está tudo escuro, completamente escuro...

Por que está tudo escuro?

O que aconteceu?

Onde estou mesmo?

A última coisa de que me lembro é de alguém se aproximando de mim...

É mesmo... Acho que me lembro agora...

Ele veio, estava sério, parecia até sério demais em minha opinião, comecei a desconfiar dele...

-Você é Tyson? – Ele perguntou, em tom grave e austero.

-Quem quer saber? – Respondi, tentando parecer a altura dele, mas já engolindo a seco.

Ele riu, uma risada seca e sarcástica curta, antes de falar outra vez, me respondendo no mesmo tom autoritário, o que me fé sentir frio na espinha.

-Eu sei que você me conhece. E sei que você é o Tyson. Ouvi falar de você. E muito. Fiquei de olho em vocês enquanto ninguém via também. E por causa disso não gosto de você, _nem um pouco_. – Naquele momento, o reconheci.

-Você era o... Chefe da Fi...

-Finalmente...

-Mas o que você quer comigo? – Perguntei, mas temendo já uma resposta.

-A culpa é sua! – Ele pausou um momento, eu fiquei o olhando em silencio, como ele gritava – Ela morreu, por sua causa! Ela era só MINHA!

Nesse momento ele me agarrou e puxou na parede daquele beco escruto, trancando minha respiração mais e mais à medida que eu tentava soltá-lo do meu pescoço.

-Eu sei sobre você e ela! Você não tinha o direito! Ela era minha! Entendeu? Por direito ela era minha! Aquilo que aconteceu com ela... Tive que fazer por culpa sua! E agora, você pagará pelo que fez!

Comecei a me perguntar com tipo de gente Fi havia se envolvido.

E também, imaginei se naquela hora, como eu, com esse cara, ela também havia desistido de viver...

Mas eu revidei, dei um chute nas "partes" desse cara que o fez gritar por algum momento, me soltando, momento que tentei fugir, inutilmente.

Ele me perseguiu e começou a me dar socos um atrás do outro, me xingando, feito o doido que ele é.

Eu não revidei dessa vez, lembrei que não havia motivos, minha vida é, está, e talvez sempre tenha sido sem sentido, sem um sonho, sem um objetivo maior. Só vivo para trabalhar para pagar contas...

Fi havia começado a ser minha razão de ser. Estava me apaixonando por ela como amava... Kai...

Kai... esse cara que depois de 10 anos volta e decide que quer ficar comigo...

Esse cara que ficou anos cuidando do avô que sempre odiou e também sempre odiou ele, e depois descontou toda tristeza e solidão na bebida...

E para não me fazer sofrer em seus problemas, esse cara guardou tudo para si, deixando-me pensar que ele era um idiota egoísta...

Esse cara que ficou o tempo todo comigo na luta mais difícil da minha vida, 10 anos atrás...

Pensando nisso, nele, eu reajo e dou socos neles e tento me defender.

Não posso reagir, essa é a pior parte, porque tenho comido muito pouco ultimamente, estou fraco, e ele é bem grande, bem maior e mais forte que eu.

Ele então me derruba e começa a me bater, mais e mais forte ainda. Sempre me xingando.

É tudo que lembro. Depois disso parei de sentir dor e fiquei nesse lugar, escuro... Aonde será que é isso?

Será que ainda estou no beco?

Escuto uma voz me chamando. Está longe e baixa, mas sei quem é. Não é daquele cara que me bateu, é outra pessoa... Ele está chamando meu nome...

Eu abro meus olhos um pouco, está tudo borrado, não consigo ver nada direito.

Estou fraco também, não consigo me levantar, mal consigo me mover ou mesmo falar algo.

-Tyson! Meu deus! – Ele põe uma mão na minha e pega um celular, ligando para alguém. Não sei pra quem.

Porque nessa hora, eu deixei de escutar, deixei de ver, ou sentir, deve ter sido um desmaio...

Depois, escutei vozes estranhas, ouvi sirenes, senti espetadas e mais vozes...

E então, desmaiei outra vez...

* * *

(Kai Pov)

-Kai! Max grita.

-Como ele está? – Ray pergunta, chegando. Junto de Max, parecem preocupados também... Não tanto quanto eu claro... Afinal... É tudo culpa minha! Eu devia tê-lo levado em casa, insistido! Mesmo para um adulto à noite é perigoso! Não devia ter insistido tanto naquilo também, e si em levá-lo em casa... Devo aprender a priorizar as coisas... –Está bem?

-Não sei, ainda estou aguardando notícias... – Olho para cima, luz acesa da sala, a que indica que ainda estão operando-o – Mas ele é forte, ele vai ficar bem... –Pelo menos é o que eu espero...

_Continua no Próximo Capítulo... _

* * *

**Lina-chan13: **Taaa esse capítulo ficou pequeno demais... Mas eu gostei dele :)... Não tentei arrumar pra deixar ele de castigo já que vocês não mandam review! XD

Então, mandam reviews, e eu tento fazer, pelo menos, o próximo cap maior ta? bjoss xP


	13. Para Sempre Violeta

**Pinku:** Waaaa esse capitulo demoro! Desculpem!! T.T e depois de muito pensar, decidi que esse será o ultimo da fic! \o\ desculpem. Mas eu simplesmente to atolada e não da! xD mas quando eu tiver a fim, talvez eu faça uma continuação, eu tinha umas idéias pra ela, tem esperança ta? eu amoo essa fic tanto XDD

n.n

espero que gostem 8D

\o/

* * *

**Blue Eyes**

**Capítulo 13 Para Sempre Violeta **

Eu me sinto fraco ainda, e cansado, acho que já se passaram alguns dias, mas não tenho como saber...

Está tudo escuro, acho que meus olhos estão fechados, mas não posso ter certeza, não sinto meu corpo, ta tudo dormente, entorpecido...

O que aconteceu mesmo?

Por que estou assim?

Ah... É... É mesmo... Lembrei agora...

Abro meus olhos, devagar, logo fecho, pois tem muita luz em minha vista...

-Ele acordou? – Ouço uma voz

-Sim acordou! –Ouço outra voz, mas não vejo que é, minha visão está borrada.

-Tyson, você está bem? – Eu conheço essa voz... Esse é...

-Timmy? – Minha visão começa a entrar nos eixos. É, é ele sim, ele está junto com Ray, Max e Hilary.

-Sim mano! Eu mesmo! Sentia a minha falta? Se quiser a gente faz aqui mesmo e tudo acaba!! – Timmy e suas rimas... cara to começando a ficar enjoado... De verdade...

-Não, valeu... O que... Houve? – As imagens na minha cabeça estão meio borradas, desorganizadas.

-Kai nos ligou e disse que você estava no hospital, disse que te encontrou no chão todo machucado. Só sabemos disso. – Hilary explicou. Ela parece preocupada.

-Ah... É mesmo... –Aquele chefe doido...

-Então... O que houve? – Ela insistiu.

-Olha... não leva a mal não mas... eu não to muito a fim de falar nisso... Meu corpo inteiro dói, minha cabeça ta estourando, e me sinto mau pra caramba ta?

Nessa hora eu achei que ela vinha gritar comigo ou me bater ou qualquer coisa assim. qual foi minha surpresa quando a vi sorrir. Cara, me deu um frio na espinha. Momento mais apavorante da minha vida inteira, juro por deus!

-Tudo bem. –Ela disse ainda sorrindo – Eu entendo

-HIlary... não se apavora, mas tem algo de errado com o seu rosto... – Eu falei tremendo já.

-O que é? – Ela perguntou, com o seu o rosto começando a se apavorar como o meu.

-Ah tudo bem... ta tudo bem agora – Suspiro aliviado.

-Han?

-Nada não... – Eu sorriu, ela me olha suspeita, mas eu continuo sorrindo.

-Err bom então, como ta se sentindo Tyson? você levou uma surra e tanto... – Ray pergunta – Quer que a gente chame uma enfermeira ou algo assim?

-Não, não, to bem. Valeu. – Eu sorriu para o assegurar que estou bem, mas infelizmente isso não funciona muito bem com o Timmy...

-Nãaaoooo Ty-chan!! Porque??? Porque??? Você quer que eu te proteja? Eu vou te proteger!! Eu vou cuidar de você para que nada nem ninguem faça acontecer isso com você de novo!!! – Timmy se agarra no meu pescoço e começa a chorar. Odeio quando ele faz isso. e o fato de eu tar todo dolorido e ele só tar piorando isso não ajuda!

-Ai

-Nunca mais nada assim vai te acontecer!!! Nunca mais!!! –Ele continua a choramingar no meu pescoço, to começando a me irritar.

-Timmy? – eu to irritado de verdade.

-Sim? '-'

-Sai do meu pescoço. –falo frio como o Kai de antigamente falaria.

Kai... Como será que ele está? Se ele me encontrou deve ser assustadoramente preocupado...

-Ah sim sim!! –Ele sai rapidamente do meu pescoço, eu sinto aliviar, mas eu sério, pensamento no Kai...

Meu coração ta batendo forte de repente... por que isso? isso seria preocupação por ele? Saudade? Duvido... Passei 10 anos longe dele, sem sentir sua falta, posso passar algumas noites longe dele...

-Ta pensando o que?

-han? - Levanto a minha cabeça para ver quem falou o que.

- Ta pensando o que? - É o Ray. Por quanto tempo fique pensando?

-Nada... Só que... Se o Kai me encontrou, ele deve ter ficado preocupado...

-É... Provavelmente ficou... – Ray concordou. Sorrindo.

Eu o olhei e abaixei a cabeça depois. Não vi o que ele fez. Não vi sua expressão. Não me interessa. Só sei que eles saíram depois. Hilary, Timmy, Ray e Max.

Max... Ele ficou quieto o tempo todo... evitando, parecia até estar escondendo algo, hmn... Será?

De qualquer jeito toda a semana passou-se desse jeito. Max não veio mais. Ray disse que o trabalho dele o deixa ocupado.

Hilary também foi. Dizendo que também tinha que ir trabalhar, praticamente só estou, eu, Ray, Timmy, Júlio convee Cinthia.

Sim, Cinthia... ela voltou... –Suspiro- Mas não importa... Na maior parte do tempo eu estou sozinho mesmo...

E Kai? Ele nem veio aqui. O me da a entender que o que ele disse era tudo mentira. Não sei porque, talvez consciência pesada, ou queria me levar pra cama, ele é doido, pode ser qualquer coisa...

Bom, não importa, tenho mais umas boas semanas aqui, afinal quebrei umas boas costelas, umas pernas, e outras coisas, então tenho que aproveitar esse maravilhoso terrível quarto de hospital. Alias o quarto, falaram que o Kai ta pagando, então é um quarto particular.

-Ah... Saco... –Suspiro de novo. Que coisa chata.

Ouço a porta se abrir. Levanto o rosto para ver o que está acontecendo.

-Anda! Entra logo droga! Tenho certeza que ele está te esperando!! – Ouço uma voz feminina gritando com alguém, parece a... Cinthia?

-Ta bom, ta bom, não precisa empurraaaar – Esse parece o...

-Kai!! – Eu falo quando o corpo foi empurrado porta a dentro antes dela ser fechada.

-Oi... –Disse se recompondo –Essa aí é doida!

-É mesmo! n.n

-É...

Então ficamos assim, ele em pé, eu sentado na cama. Por uns bons minutos, em silencio, sem nada que falar, nada a dizer, totalmente desconfortáveis.

-Então... –Comecei a dizer, algo que quero perguntei – Por que não veio? Você que disse que queria, por que não veio?

-Honestamente? – Disse ele sentando-se numa cadeira ao lado da minha cama – Fiquei com medo, achei que você não queria me ver... – Olho para ele, confuso – É que... Depois do que você falou naquela noite, como eu te encontrei... achei que, sei lá... não ia querer me ver...

Nesse momento, só pensei numa coisa que dizer para ele.

-Idiota.

Ele riu-se.

-É... Mas aquela sua amiga doida veio no meu escritório gritando, vai lá ver ele! Ele quer te ver! Ele te ama! Vai la logo! E me arrastou até aqui...

Nós dois rimos dessa vez.

-Essa é a Cinthia que eu conheço!

-Então... –Kai começa a falar, posso sentir seus olhos vermelhos olhando diretamente para mim, eu viro os meus olhos azuis para ele, ele está serio. – Ela tinha razão?

-Han? – Minhas bochechas estão quentes... Estou corado?

-A Cinthia, ela tinha razão? Você queria me ver? Você... me ama?... – Ta, ele ta corado! Eu tenho certeza de que ele ta!!! Opa... Eu to corado agora de certeza... o///o

-Talvez... Eu... Até que senti sua falta esses dias sim... – Eu falo baixa e timidamente, com meu rosto virado pra baixo...

O que? O que é isso que ele ta fazen...

É um beijo... sinto sua...

É gostoso...

Ele se separa.

-Então? –Ele pergunta

-Com certeza isso foi repentino –Respondo com certeza ainda pensando no que acaba de acontecer.

– Digo... Você me ama?

Penso no instante por um momento. Antes de responder.

-Acho que vou precisar de mais alguns daqueles pra poder dar minha resposta definitiva... – Falo sorrindo brincalhonamente.

-Com todo o prazer – E ele sorri do mesmo modo que eu estava e nos beijamos de novo.

Tenho a impressão que teremos muitos daqui para frente...

--

É o dia da minha saída do hospital. Como quebrei muitas costelas e ossos nas costas não posso andar muito bem e estou na cadeira de rodas ainda. Saco... Então Kai... Saco... me convenceu... saco... e passar um tempo com ele, na casa dele até tudo ficar bem... saco...

Não que ficar com Kai seja ruim, mas eu adoro minha casinha sabe? É simples e pequena, mas eu gosto dela...

Todos estão aqui hoje. Ray, Hilary, Timmy, Júlio, Cinthia, e Max, com este último parecendo nervoso.

-Entao Tyson, você vai mesmo ficar com o Kai? – Ray pergunta.

-Sim! ele me convenceu a ficar... – Digo, Kai ta empurrando a cadeira de rodas que ele gastou uma nota pra mim, só que não é motorizada. Eu não quis.

-Isso mesmo. Deu trabalho, mas eu consegui! –Ele diz pondo uma mão no meu ombro.

-Ah! Eu estou tão feliz que vocês tenham finalmente ficado juntos! Vão parecer casados! Que emoção!!! – Hilary comemora.

-Ei! Mas é tudo graças a mim!!! – Cinthia fala.

-Não é não!

-É sim.

E elas ficam bringando, err.. feito mulheres...

-Hahaha, mas então, fico feliz que vocês tenham ficado juntos mesmo. É muito bom –É o Max, ele finalmente abriu a boca.

-Max? – Kai perguntou, ele só o olhei de boca fechada.

-Fala de uma vez Max! – Hilary fala, sorrindo, ainda na briga, nessa hora todo mundo para, até as meninas e olha pro Max, que suspira fundo.

-É poisé... eu tenho algo a lhes dizer... Tem me deixado bem distraído ultimamente, max muito feliz, e tem tomado muito meu tempo...

-Desembucha! –Eu digo

-Lembram do Kenny?

-Sim... ele morreu há... –Eu falo, mas o Max me interrompe.

-Não, ele não morreu, ele ficou em coma. E graças ao tratamento que eu e Hilary temos lhe dado, temos feito progressos imensos com ele. ele está muito diferente do que era. Mas temos esperança que com o tempo, nossa tecnologia possa fazê-lo voltar a ser o que era antes. – Max termina, sorrindo, como sorria há 10 anos, aquele sorriso de criança.

-Legal... –sussurro.

-Incrível Max! – Ray comemora, entusiasmado – Você também Hilary.

-Parece que os BladeBreakers estão de volta. –Kai sorri com ar de vencedor.

E é assim, pouco a pouco, tudo vai se ajeitando. Pouco a pouco tudo vai entrando nos eixos. Nós nunca vamos voltar a ser o que éramos antes, há 10 anos atrás, mas com certeza, pouco a pouco, vamos formar nossa amizade de novo, nossos laços vão se unir melhor e mais forte do que era há tanto tempo atrás.

E quanto a mim e o Kai?

Eu não sei o que o futuro dirá quanto a nós dois. Mas eu vou nadando junto a maré. E enquanto ela estiver ao meu favor, tudo estará bem.

E eu posso sentir, que tudo ficará perfeito. Finalmente, tudo, simplesmente perfeito.

Apenas, nós dois.

_**FIM!**_

* * *

**Pinku:** waaaaaaaaaaaa eu achei esse final muito fofooo vocês não? Vocês naooo???? 8DD

Esse treco do Kenny eu já tava planejando a um tempo \o\

Kai e Tyson rulaaa

Huahauhauah

Então é isso... fim T.T

Adoro escrever fim no final de uma fic, me da sensação de poder XD

Mas é isso neh... mandem reviews se gostaram 8D

Beejos e obrigada por tudo nessa fic linda e maravilhosa que eu amo de paixão 8DD

\o/


End file.
